Identity
by Bluesoap
Summary: As rumours of a missing person from Momo's childhood reach her ears, she sets out to find the truth. But after chasing around said rumours for months with no success, she finally finds the source of it all – only to get scouted for something quite unexpected.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This story is something that popped into my mind. I wrote it mostly in one go. Though I went over it, it's a lot of text, so expect some mistakes. Please be forgiving in that aspect. Also the pirate talk was kinda hard so I wonder if I did it right. It might seem inconsistent but it's mostly intended by the characters. Sorry about that too. Anyway, I do hope that the story is somewhat entertaining. The characters are often OOC. I've published the whole main story at once in these chapters and the epilogue has been added.

The link to the cover picture is on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything except my ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The bar smelt of alcohol and cigarettes. It was evening, so unruly men hung out at the place, drinking and playing cards, forming small scattered groups in the dim hall. Though purposely done, the lighting was pretty bad, so the corners were mostly in the shadows. Those were perfect places to negotiate most deals, especially the ones with no strings attached – purely business.

A shady looking tavern like this was not unusual in port towns like Rukongai. It was even less unusual here because Rukongai was the city of thieves – the city of the thieves of the wide sea, though more commonly known as _pirates_. Gathering together on evenings like these, exchanging information, hiring new seamen to replace the ones perished in battle. Fights broke out quite often in places like these. It's not even surprising to see a dead body or two lying in the backyard the next morning.

In such a tavern was a young lady, around the age of 20, sitting in a dark corner. Her dark hair barely reached her shoulders and the left side was held back with a clip. She looked rather young as well. It was odd for an individual like her to be present in a pub. However most of the men did not even dare look her way for too long. She was known in these parts as the Crimson Blade or more endearingly called the Ruby Princess. Now why would someone like her be here? Because she was waiting for something… and someone. For who? Well, who else but for–

"The_ Ice Ring_! 'Tis _'em_ who raided that punk's house I tell ye! Flames went up, it was a sight t'see!"

"Oh shut up! Yer weren't even there!"

"Who do ye think yer talking to, hah?!"

"Hah?!"

The Ruby Princess got slightly distracted by the starting brawl a couple of tables away from here. She simply hoped that they wouldn't wander over to her spot. It would become troublesome otherwise.

"Miss, here is your drink", a young boy arrived and put down a cocktail on the table.

The girl gave her thanks and stared into the liquid in front of her. After judging that it wasn't poisoned, she started sipping at her drink. She leaned back and relaxed her tense shoulders, while setting her drink on the table again.

[Even though this isn't my first time anymore, I still get tense every time I hear that _they_ might be in town. Why else would I go through all this trouble?]

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she pondered her next move, should her target not appear tonight – _again_.

Her hopes of achieving her goal were diminishing with every failed attempt.

[It's been six months since I've started this. Building up my reputation was hard but I need it. But it's so hard to get wind of them. The moment I arrive, they're gone. I always miss them or the info's wrong.]

Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Young lady, why are ye sighing?"

The sudden voice in front of her startled her, immediately bringing up her guard. She did not notice his presence because she was too deep in thought. The male voice was deep, not overly deep but deeper than the average and somewhat monotone.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to see in the shadows. Though she had already accustomed herself to the dark, she could only faintly distinguish some features.

The person sitting opposite her seemed to have grey hair, but the shadows made her unsure. His hair was held up by a bandana though his fringe still reached the left side of his eye. She could not make out the eye colour.

"Just waiting for someone", she answered curtly while starting to have a hunch about the person's identity.

"Someone?", the person echoed and she nodded.

A short pause ensued when the girl didn't reply but instead took her drink and nipped at it.

"I didn't think that the _Ruby Princess_ was this unforthcoming."

The girl froze in her actions for a split second before continuing to observe her conversation partner.

[I know that I'm well known around these parts but why would someone come to seek me out – unless it's a job and right now, it doesn't seem like it.]

"I would be a lot more outspoken, if the other person would introduce himself while knowing my identity."

From the nearby fight, the lighting was slowly swaying from side to side. The girl thought to have seen some eyebrow-raising at her answer but couldn't be too sure. Turquoise eyes shone for a moment when the light travelled to them.

[I think I've seen this person before…]

The Ruby Princess's brows furrowed slightly together in her effort to discern the person's identity.

"Forgive me my rudeness. Me name's Toshiro, also known as the Captain of the Ice Ring. I'm delighted to make your acquaintance."

This time the girl almost choked on her drink. Wariness came upon her and slight fear. Was her cover blown already?

Why exactly would her target come to seek her out?

[Calm down and just probe for more information] the girl thought to herself.

"The Captain of the Ice Ring? It's a pleasure to meet someone as renown as yourself. To what do I owe the privilege of meeting you?"

"Miss Ruby Princess has quite the reputation as well, especially since yer a _woman_ working in the line o' our trade."

"Oh please don't flatter me and do call me Momo instead."

"Momo…?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No… no, just reminded me of someone."

"Is that so?"

Momo felt her interest peek.

[Could it be…?]

"I hear that you are currently not tied to a ship?"

The way Toshiro spoke was more of a statement rather than a question.

Momo nodded.

"Then I would like to ask you to join my crew."

Momo was about to nod when she halted her action. It was an understatement to say that she wasn't surprised. Actually Momo was a lot more shocked than she let on the surface.

[Could it be that my efforts finally paid off?]

She did not dare yet rejoice.

"And why do you want me?"

"I'm setting out for something quite interesting and for that I need the best crew I can get."

[Is it another treasure hunt?]

"And what do I get out of it?"

"Something befitting your services."

[Not so easily giving it out, huh? Well, I don't care as long as I can get to my goal but I need to play hard to get a little more, or else it would be suspicious.]

"Hmm… well I don't know…"

"You can think about it tonight. My ship's anchored at the port. How about coming with me tonight and having a look. Give me you answer tomorrow."

"…Why not?", Momo finally agreed and drowned the rest of her drink.

The tavern was not far from the docks, so it would be a short walk. Still Momo tried to enjoy the soft night wind that swept through her hair. The smell of the sea calmed her heart.

[The moon's out tonight] Momo noticed.

Since Toshiro walked in front of her, she could get a better view of him in the moonlight. His hair was a pure white and the moon made it glow faintly.

[Just like him… but that's not enough.]

His lean body moved with decisiveness as if he was full of purpose. Momo trailed behind and observed him.

[Hmm… Turquoise bandana, dark blue waistcoat over a white shirt and black trousers stuffed in knee-high boots. I must say that he doesn't really look like a captain.]

"Are you coming?"

Toshiro's voice called her out of her thoughts. She didn't realize that she had slowed down. But now that Toshiro had turned around, she could see his clear turquois eyes gleam in the moonlight. His hand hung loosely by his side with his thumbs in the pockets. His posture gave off a laid-back feel.

"Yeah", Momo answered leisurely and stepped up her walking speed.

As she walked side-by-side with him, she noticed that she was almost as tall as him – though she was wearing boots with heels. She herself was only averagely tall, so Toshiro must be considered somewhat short for a man.

[Short…]

Momo giggled unconsciously. A 'what's up' immediately shut her up as she noticed her mistake.

"Nothing", Momo replied calmly.

The young man beside her raised an eyebrow but let it slide.

Soon they arrived at the ship and Toshiro led Momo to the captain's quarter. Inside was a bed, loads of shelves filled with books and maps and other things, a large table and four chairs scattered around the room. Toshiro took the nearest two chairs and placed them in front and behind the table. He pulled one of the chairs back and let Momo sit before taking a seat himself.

[He's got quite some manners.]

Such a thought floated through Momo's mind.

A knock on the door and a 'come in' brought two glasses and a bottle of wine to the table.

"Wine?", Toshiro offered before getting confirmation and pouring them both a cup.

The wine swirled as the glasses clinked together. Momo took a gulp and placed the glass on the table. The pair's sights crossed but both stayed silent as if waiting for the other person to move. So there was only one thing left to say for Momo.

"Show me."

Toshiro pulled out a rolled parchment from underneath the stack at his side and spread it out. He got right down to business.

"The place I'm looking for is the island that conceals the Grand Crimson Lotus."

Momo's breath halted as the name dawned on her.

"You're looking for _the _Grand Crimson Lotus?!", Momo's voice went up a pitch at the end due to her surprise.

Toshiro looked up at Momo with seriousness in his eyes that left Momo rather speechless.

"I-I see", was all that the girl could get out.

"I know that you think it's a myth, but I know that it's not."

Momo couldn't really believe what she was hearing. The Grand Crimson Lotus was a treasure lost during the reign of three predecessors ago. Only those privileged to study royal history would know that's it's not a myth. It was a treasure chest filled to the brim with gold diamonds and more. And within it all lay the Lotus Crown, the original crown of the royal family, crafted with such delicate craftsmanship and artistry. The current one was more of an imitation that could not even compare – or so the legend goes.

"How?", Momo needed to know how the man in front of her came into the possession of such knowledge.

"Secret."

Disappointed, the girl pouted and drank another gulp from her glass.

"I hear that you are well versed with the royal history and its Nameless Language passed down only to the royal family and those connected to it. So I need your knowledge for this expedition", Toshiro finalized his standing.

Annoyed that she would not be able to get anything more out of the captain, made her take another gulp of wine.

"You did your research Captain. Very few know that I can read the Nameless Language."

"It is however still a mystery on how you acquired it."

"Trade secret. Well, I _am_ rather interested in the treasure – not so much the monetary value as the history behind it. It's expected that the Nameless Language would be included in matters such as those."

"And that's why they call you _Princess_. Yer superior knowledge is on a different level. Yer almost never interested in the gold but rather just do things on your own whims and still get away with it. And all the while you are still able to dress in such extravagant clothing", Toshiro said while gesturing at Momo from top to bottom.

Momo frowned a bit as she looked at herself. Was he praising her or insulting her? She was only wearing a deep crimson velvet waistcoat and a white cashmere shirt underneath tucked into her black pants. On her belt were her cutlass and pistol. Her dark red leather boots were knee-high and concealed two daggers within. She wasn't wearing anything overly posh.

Well, okay… maybe she _was_ dressed a _bit_ extravagant. But it was her style. An embarrassed laugh came out as an answer in the end.

"You don't really look like a captain yourself", Momo stated and took another sip from her glass.

Toshiro laughed as he refilled Momo's glass.

"You're not the first one to say it but the first one t' say it in _my_ face."

A nervous laugh followed as Momo realised her mistake.

[If he was not so laid-back, then I would be joining the sharks by now.]

While trying to wave her unease away, Momo finished another glass.

"You're a fast drinker", Toshiro said while refilling another glass.

"Not _really_.. I normally would just.. sip a glass until its empty.. and then stop, but ye know, yer wine is really delicious… Where'd ye get it from?", Momo asked, her voice a little unsteady and about to slur.

Toshiro was starting to doubt that refilling would be a good thing for his guest. However the girl in front of him was starting to become more talkative. Barely anyone talked to him in such an easy-going way anymore – not since he became captain of this ship.

"Just during one of our raids", was his relaxed answered.

There was a brief pause while Momo let the wine in her glass swirl around.

"Ye know? Yer stupid for givin' money away so easily. Wat's use o' it? Ar' ya'll trying to justify yer actions?", Momo snorted.

Toshiro halted in his drinking and his voice held a tinge of anger as he spoke:

"We don't just give them away freely but we give 'em more than the value we get back. Me men and I know the harsh life that everyone has to go through."

He then sighed for getting worked up about something a drunken girl said. He rolled the paper in front of him together and stood up to put it away. When he returned, he found his guest sleeping soundly on the chair.

Making the Ruby Princess fall as sleep was _not_ intended but what could he do now? He contemplated for a while before coming to a decision. He picked up Momo and carried her over to his bed, lay her down facing away from him and covered her with his blanket.

After changing clothes, Toshiro also slipped into his bed. He put out the candle and made sure to face away from Momo before trying to sleep. It wasn't very easy when knowing that someone of the opposite sex was lying behind him so unguarded.

Outside the clouds parted and moonlight filtered through the window into his room. Toshiro who was about to fall asleep turned around to avoid the light. What he didn't expect was the sudden appearance of Momo's face. Unknowingly to him the young woman had turned around in her sleep. The moonlight cast upon her skin an unearthly glow while her black hair shimmered when she moved. Toshiro barely noticed himself tracing her features with his eyes. He had never seen anything like it before but his tiredness was catching up on him and he finally fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Toshiro awoke earlier than usual… in an awkward position – at least it was for him. Momo had seemed to wrap her arms around his arm like a sleeping pillow during sleep. She had snuggled up against him. It wasn't as if he couldn't get out of her embrace, but instead if he would be able to do it without waking her up. He had heard that the Ruby Princess was a light sleeper, though right now he felt that she was a deep sleeper as she tightened her grip around his arm and pressed herself against it. He could feel certain parts of her pressing against him and tried very hard to not think about it.

First attempt.

Toshiro slowly peeled Momo's fingers of his arm. Once his arm was free, he slowly pulled it back to him but froze when he heard Momo whine. He saw the girl's left hand search for his arm by patting the area around it. Once she found it, she pulled it with a sudden yank and turned around. Toshiro felt like his arm was about to be dislocated. He stifled his shout of pain.

Second attempt.

As if feeling uncomfortable, Momo had turned back into her original position again. This time Toshiro tried to tickle her softly so that she would let go on her own and this time he would definitely pull out his arm as fast as he could. He trailed his fingers along her side, trying to find her ticklish spot. A small giggled came from Momo soon enough and her fingers loosened a little but gripped him tightly again afterwards. Toshiro tried a different place and tried the neck area while wandered to her backside. Momo began to laugh again. Her left hand let go and her right fingers loosened. Toshiro immediately pulled his left arm out, his right hand still tickling her. He was about to rejoice, when Momo's left hand suddenly clenched together and punched him in the stomach. Toshiro bit back a cry of pain and while he struggled to contain himself, Momo had somehow found his arm again and this time she even put her head on it. Toshiro let out a silent sigh.

Third attempt.

Toshiro decided that he should just wake her up and deal with the situation afterwards. Momo would definitely have lots of questions for him. He shook her shoulder while saying her name. Momo gave an irritated grunt and let go of his arm while taking the blanket with her and turned to the other side. Toshiro couldn't believe his luck when she let go on her own. He quietly slipped away from his bed and clenched his fist in an action of joy.

He quickly took his clothes to change and proceeded to the bathroom. After a while he came out again and saw Momo still asleep. He left her there and steered towards the kitchen.

#####

Momo awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. The delicious smell wafted through the air as he rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear her sight. What she saw was the captain of the Ice Ring setting up the table for breakfast.

"Finally awake?", came the question from the young man.

"Hmm… ", Momo replied lazily and yawned her sleepiness away – of course she did not forget to cover her mouth when doing so.

[Where am I? Ah, I must have fallen asleep last night… This is…?]

Momo took a look at the room she was in.

[…the captain's room… Wait. This is – the captain's bed?!]

A slight panic crept up inside Momo.

[But… we didn't do anything last night…?]

Toshiro noticed Momo struggling to find her bearings.

"Ye fell asleep last night aft' drinking too much", he explained.

"…I see", was her short answer.

[Fell asleep, that's right. I'm such an idiot for drinking so much.]

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience I caused", Momo couldn't help but feel guilty about using the captain's bed.

"Tis fine", Toshiro shook his head while biting back his thoughts about her sleeping habits.

A fleeting thought of where Toshiro slept last night passed through Momo's mind but did not dwell on it when the said person spoke.

"Why don't you go an' freshen yourself up while I'm preparing?"

Momo nodded and left for the bathroom in the direction that Toshiro pointed.

#####

"I'm surprised that you don't have a hangover from last night", Toshiro noted.

"I usually don't have them when I get a good night's sleep", Momo answered while cutting the bacon on her plate.

Toshiro couldn't help but laugh a little when he thought about this morning. Momo certainly seemed like she was having a good sleep.

Meanwhile when Momo saw the small smile on the captain's face, she was very surprised. She had heard that the Ice Ring's captain was very serious and did not smile, much less laugh. She had stopped in her motion of eating, so her fork was still in her mouth as she watched him. Toshiro noticed this and raised his eye brow with a questioning look at Momo. His laugh had already stopped and his serious look returned.

"A-ah, n-nothing", Momo stuttered when she realized that she had drifted off again.

She hurriedly continued eating, finishing her plate much faster than intended. So she took her time in drinking her tea as she inconspicuously observed her opposite. She didn't know that Toshiro noticed her inquiring glances while he ate. He himself was observing her as well.

He heard a lot about the girl in front of him. She was a lot more known than she realized. Her red attire, her ruby earrings as well as her ruby hairclip were her trademark outfit. Her weapons all had a ruby embedded on them somewhere – thus calling her the Ruby Princess. Not only that, but her navigational skills, her swordsmanship, as well as her scholar-level knowledge were said to be impressive. Her action were refined so many say that she was a former young lady of some noble household before it fell into ruin and he guessed that it would probably not be so far off from the truth. Her tranquil beauty had already many a man fall for her. He would not have really believed it if he hadn't seen her last night in the moonlight. However, she was also a deadly killer, having executed quite a number of ruthless pirates that just rubbed her the wrong way. As such Crimson Blade was a fitting name. Toshiro felt being a bounty hunter would be a better job for her. He wondered how someone like her got into the pirate business.

[Captain Toshiro of the Ice Ring: age unknown – probably not too far from mine – and average height if not somewhat short for a man; turquoise eyes and white hair. What a strange man… leisurely eating with a stranger. His attitude does not befit a captain at all and neither does his attire. Where's the hat and the coat that so many captains love to wear? Or the gold rings that they have in their ears? He looks pretty young to be one as well. Most are already in their late twenties or thirties. Though he looks like a bandit as befitting of thieves. He dresses rather humbly.]

As Momo scrutinized Toshiro, he finished his food and one of the crew brought the dishes away. Toshiro waited for another second before speaking.

"So what do you think?"

"What do you what?", Momo asked confused before realizing that he meant yesterday's conversation, "Oh. I think that it's not bad. I'm quite interested in how you got the info though. It's not something that someone could usually know unless he had a _certain_ standing or someone _unusual_ provided him the info."

Toshiro didn't miss out the doubt in Momo's voice and the implications with it.

"…I'll tell ye if ye agree. Plus you won't have to sign the article if you join. It's only for this time."

Momo frowned and thought about it for a bit before deciding that she could take the offer.

"Hmm… well then, _fine_. I accept your deal."

A satisfied smirk formed on the captain's face and he stretched out his hand.

"Welcome to the Ice Ring."

Momo clasped his hand and shook it, a small smile forming on her face.

#####

Toshiro led Momo to the deck and called for attention.

"All hands set sail!"

Stupefied Momo's head whipped around to Toshiro and demanded:

"Wait! What do you mean 'set off'?! I still have my luggage at the inn!"

However Momo was met with a swift reply:

"Yer stuff's already here. I sent someone to fetch it already."

[He– he knew…?!]

"…you knew that I would agree?!"

Toshiro faced her with an incomprehensible smirk.

"No, but with what I've heard of the Ruby Princess, you would definitely be interested. Anyway, ye were the only one I needed to persuade."

[He knew!]

Momo instinctively felt that Toshiro wasn't telling the whole truth. Her reputation was not enough to make that assumption.

[He must have heard from somewhere that I wanted to get on the Ice Ring. Or something made him come to that conclusion.]

Momo sighed inwardly.

[At least I got on the ship like planned.]


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Momo lay down in her room. She was going to share it with another woman called Yoruichi. Momo felt a little envious when she saw her new roommate.

[She's got… a great body and I… Haaah…]

Shaking off those thoughts, Momo stood up and left for the deck.

[I think I need some fresh air.]

Once she stepped outside, she spotted Toshiro walking beside a tall young man with black hair and glasses. They seemed to be talking about something important. While speaking Toshiro glanced upwards and saw Momo. He then said something to the man, who also turned to look at Momo before nodding and leaving. Toshiro started walking towards Momo. Confused and curious, Momo didn't take any action and waited.

"Good that I found you Momo", Toshiro said.

"What is it?"

"I need you to come with me. We are going to discuss about the Grand Crimson Lotus."

Momo nodded and followed her new captain.

They went to the quarter-deck where the captain's quarter was. Inside were three men already as if they were waiting for them, a sailing chart spread in front of them on the table.

"Let me introduce you", Toshiro told Momo and gestured to the men from left to right, "This is Uryuu, the quartermaster; Kisuke, the ship's navigator; and Shuhei, the helmsman."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Momo", Momo gave a smile to the men in greeting.

The left most man was the man she just saw earlier. The one in the middle had blonde hair sticking out beneath his striped hat. He seemed to be in the latter thirties. The last one had short black hair with some weird tattoos on his face.

[I wonder why he put a six and nine on his cheek.]

"Then let's get to business", Toshiro announced and pointed at the map.

Momo followed his gaze.

"This is a map of the area where the Grand Crimson Lotus was supposed to be lost but it wasn't lost. Instead it was hidden on one of the island near it by one of the surviving members who wrote it in his diary on to die with a couple of clues left behind."

After saying that, Toshiro turned around and went to the shelf behind him and took out a small book. He placed it on the table and stated:

"This is the diary he left behind."

Momo was about to take a better look at it when she felt that she needed permission first, She looked at her captain before proceeding with his approval. She took the leather bound book into her hands and started flipping through it.

[Hmm, I see. That's why he needed my knowledge of royalty.]

"This man was a direct subordinate of the king", Momo announced stunning everyone around her with her declaration.

"What makes you so sure?", someone from her left said.

It was Uryuu who spoke, his inquisitive gaze waiting for an answer.

"It's rather simple", Momo answered, "Look here."

Momo laid the book the table and spread out one of the pages and pointed at the inside.

"Do you see those lines here? They are not there for decoration, but are a series of number written in the 'Forgotten Number Notation'. It's a secret code that the monks had developed at the king's request."

"How do you know this?", Kisuke asked.

"I know a lot more", Momo replied.

"As I thought – I was right to bring ye here", Toshiro gave a small smile to her which quickly turned into a smirk when he turned to his men.

The three men had the look of defeat and Momo wondered why.

"Did you know that these three didn't want to take you on board at first? They thought that the rumours about yer extensive knowledge were false. And so we made a bet. If you would notice the 'Forgotten Number Notation', then that would prove the rumours true and they would obey me if it concerned the treasure. If not then I would step down as captain", Toshiro said and let out a wicked laugh.

"We didn't say a word about him steppin' down as Cap'n", Shuhei shrugged his shoulders, "He was the one who suggested it but considering the risks…"

Momo's eyes widened in disbelief:

"Why would you do something like that?"

"To prove those dickheads, that they should trust their Captain's intuition a little more."

"We get it, we get it", Shuhei responded irritated and looked at the other two for confirmation.

They nodded and gave their agreement.

"Then what else do you still need me for if you already knew about the code?", Momo asked getting annoyed with being used for a bet.

Toshiro shook his head, his face serious again:

"We know what code it is but don't know the meaning behind it. We can't decipher it."

This time Toshiro took out some papers from the stack on the table and spread them out.

"These are how far we had gotten but the code is incomplete", he told Momo.

The Ruby Princess took a closer look at the data.

[They thought it would be coordinates but they aren't and neither does it form the usual one number equals one letter.]

**"Papa, what are you doing?", a small girl asked while tiptoeing against the table to see the work.**

**"Sweetheart, you know that Papa is busy right now writing a letter, so come back later, ok?"**

**"Ok", the little girl said but not before taking a good look at her father's papers.**

**Back in her room she scribbled down everything she saw.**

"This code…", Momo whispered as realization dawned on her.

"Do you know something?", Toshiro asked.

Momo nodded.

"I have seen that code before. It's still used sometimes between the king and his closest subordinates."

"Where?", Toshiro pressed on.

Momo felt a headache coming up as she relinquished information that might prove troublesome to her mission. She rubbed her eyes with her right hand as if trying to massage her frown away. She gave a short reply:

"The General's house."

"The general…?", Uryuu echoed.

There was a sharp intake of breath beside him.

"You don't mean _the_ General, do you?", Kisuke asked.

Momo closed her eyes and nodded in defeat.

"Then we go there."

Momo's eyes shot open.

[What did he just say?!]

Toshiro repeated his words:

"We go there and get what we need. It's as simple as that."

"Are you crazy?!", Momo cried out, "It's the fricken General! Do you know his well his house is protected?! He's got at least two guards always standing at the front and back gate! There are also guards within patrolling around the perimeter!"

Momo shook her head at the incredulous idea.

"Heh~, you seem to be pretty well informed about that place", Toshiro's gaze burned with suspicion but held a teasing glint as well as if he knew something.

Uryuu held his head as if he felt that rouble was brewing and Shuhei stared at the map as if it had become incredibly interesting to look at. Kisuke on the other hand seemed to be contemplating about something. Suddenly his face brightened and he spoke up:

"Doesn't the general have a party coming up tomorrow night? I hear that it's the celebration of Valentine's Day. "

""Celebration?"", Toshiro and Momo repeated.

Kisuke nodded:

"Apparently you need an invitation and only couples can enter, plus it's a masked ball."

"'Couples' you say?", Toshiro raised an eyebrow as he became thoughtful.

[Oh shit, I forgot that he does that every year.]

Slowly Toshiro's lips tugged upwards into a smirk and his head rotated 90° to Momo.

Momo backed away as Toshiro stepped towards her.

"We're paying a visit to the General's house tomorrow night", He said to his men without turning around and they left the room while accepting his orders.

Toshiro's eyes glinted mischievously and Momo felt a sense of danger from the man in front of her. Nervously she started stepping backwards again.

"N-no, I'm not gonna do it", she said before Toshiro said a thing.

Step for step she went until her back hit the wall.

"Oh yes you will", Toshiro said with a smirk creeping up his face.

Everyone within the whole ship looked up from their tasks as they heard an ear splitting screech resound through the ship.

"The wail of sirens", someone joked and the men laughed and returned to their tasks.

#####

Momo shivered as she looked at the grand house coming into view through the carriage's window.

[Never thought that I would return _here_.]

"Are you definitely sure that you know where it is?", Toshiro snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Uh-huh", Momo replied without turning.

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

This time Momo turned around. She saw curiosity beneath Toshiro's serious visage.

[Well, how do I explain this?]

"Uh… Let's just say that I've had some dealings with them before and I also know his daughter. She once showed me it when we went through her old stuff."

Toshiro frowned but then sighed:

"You and your mysterious dealings again… It's fine if ye want to keep yer past a secret as long as it doesn't get in the way of our goal. It's a good thing that it's a masked ball."

Momo nodded guiltily as she faced the window again; staring at the house she once lived in.

#####

Momo couldn't help but feel nervous as they stood in front of the guards waiting to enter. Toshiro swiped out an invitation from his inside pocket and they were let through. They had their masks already on, but Momo felt nervous about being recognized. Her left hand wound around Toshiro's right arm and her right hand clutched at her dress. Toshiro felt Momo's nervousness from the way she was gripping his arm. He put his left hand on hers and whispered a 'Don't worry' to her. He felt her relax a bit. They passed through the guests and went for a table near the corner.

One of the servants brought some wine around. Toshiro sipped at his drink and saw Momo glancing at him occasionally. She seemed to want to get something off her mind, so he took the initiative.

"What's wrong?"

Startled, Momo didn't answer immediately and blinked a few times before the question sunk in.

"I've been meaning to ask", Momo started once she felt that no one was listening in, "How did you get that invitation?"

Toshiro wanted to laugh at her curiosity but remembering that she avoided his questions as well, he wanted a little revenge.

"I have my ways", Toshiro said with a tone that told her not to ask any further but a small grin was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Momo was about to pout at the answer but composed herself before acting like a child.

[Meanie, but considering that I don't tell him my secrets as well – should be only fair.]

"Do you still remember the plan?", Toshiro asked.

"We'll linger around for a while and slip off into the garden. From there we'll circle around and re-enter the building at the place nearest to the bedroom of the daughter", Momo answered.

Toshiro nodded in agreement. A brief pause ensued.

"Want to dance?", he suddenly invited her.

Momo looked up at him in surprise.

"Shouldn't we stay inconspicuous?", she tried to object.

"If we just linger around the people will become even more suspicious."

The answer didn't leave room for argument and Momo mentally sighed as she took her captain's outstretched hand.

He led her to the dance floor where he bowed and Momo curtsied to each other. Toshiro took Momo's right hand into his left and put his right hand on her hip. Momo rested her left hand on his shoulder and they started dancing to the waltz music.

Momo's dark red and black long-sleeved gown swayed whenever they turned. With her black heeled shoes, her height was just beneath Toshiro. Her hair was held up with an ornament and strands of hair were left to curl at the sides. They fluttered with the movement of her body. Her face had make-up on – she normally didn't do that – even though most of it was hidden by the glittering gold-on-red half-mask she wore.

Toshiro on the other hand wore a dark blue tailcoat over a blue waistcoat and white dress-shirt. He didn't dye his hair even though Momo complained that it was too eye-catching. He proved her wrong because quite a number of male participants had chosen to wear white curly haired wigs to show off their social status. He had opted for a silver-on-black half-mask to go with his outfit.

While they danced, Momo noted that Toshiro was leading her pretty well. He had not once stepped on her toes and dancing with him felt quite comfortable – though it felt a little awkward to gaze into each other's eyes to keep up appearances.

"You're not a bad dancer", Momo complimented.

"You're not bad yourself", Toshiro responded with a small smile.

Momo giggled a little at that and Toshiro frowned.

"What?"

"Oh, it's just that you seem to smile a lot more than what the rumours say about you."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at that. It was true that he did not smile often but to hear someone say the opposite amused him somewhat, so he decided to tease her a bit. He drew her closer to him, leaned to her ear and whispered in a low voice:

"Well, that's because you're so charming tonight."

He saw Momo' cheeks redden at his compliment and smirked, making her turn redder with embarrassment and anger.

"You are such a jerk, you know", Momo scowled at him, making him laugh.

"You really are charming tonight", he repeated, leaving Momo unable to retort.

The music ended and the participants bowed and curtsied to each other. Toshiro and Momo felt that they time they danced was too short for the average couple and decided to also dance the next song. A different kind was played this time with a faster pace. Many of the couples couldn't keep up either because they didn't know the steps or because they bumped into others with their inexperience.

Though Toshiro and Momo didn't notice, their dance was a lot more elegant and smooth than most couples. Their steps were light and the way they seemed to gaze into each other's eyes while closely held together gave off a romantic atmosphere with the music played. Though in reality they were glaring at each other but no one else could see it from the distance with the masks. Soon enough they were attracting attention from the guests, especially the hosts of the night.

Once the music ended, they bowed and curtsied to each other and tried to leave for the garden. They didn't get far because another couple approached them.

"Good evening", the man greeted them first.

He gave a bow and the woman at his side curtsied as well. Toshiro and Momo followed suit with their own greeting.

"That was a lovely dance just now", the woman spoke.

Momo immediately recognized the voice. It was the wife of the General.

[If that's her then the man beside her must be…]

"I find it rather rare to see a couple dance so gracefully and in sync with each other", the man followed up.

[It's them!]

"Your attire is also very charming", the woman continued.

"Thank you", Toshiro responded, "You flatter us greatly with your compliments."

Momo gave a nod as she said:

"You humble yourselves with it. Your dress is even more enchanting."

The man's smile faltered a little when he heard Momo's voice which didn't pass by Momo and Toshiro.

[Did he notice…? No! Pleasedon'trecognizeme. Pleasedon'trecognizeme. Pleasedon'trecognizeme! I _am _wearing make-up and my hair is different _and _I'm wearing a mask – it should be fine.]

Momo felt uneasy but before anything could be said, the woman had already spoken.

"Such a lovely girl", the woman gave a warm smile, "Ah! I forgot to introduce ourselves. We are the hosts of tonight."

Toshiro's eyes widened with the unexpected encounter but he stayed composed.

"It's an honour to meet the famous General Tobiume and his esteemed wife Lady Tobiume", Toshiro responded as he bowed again, "This is my fiancé Hina and my name is Hitsu."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance", Momo smiled and curtsied.

"How about switching dancing partners with us for the next song? I'd love to dance with someone as skilled as you", the Lady Tobiume suddenly suggested.

Toshiro and Momo were thrown off track by the sudden proposal. They needed to find a solution quick and natural. Momo's brain raced for an appropriate rejection but Toshiro already acted.

"I am deeply sorry but I will have to refuse your invitation", he replied, "Hina was feeling somewhat faint after the dance and asked me to bring her out to the garden for some fresh air."

The woman seemed disappointed as her voice indicated:

"What a shame, perhaps then another time and must not refuse me then."

"Certainly", Toshiro nodded and gave a soft smile.

"Dear you shouldn't be so wilful", the man at her side scolded his wife with a hearty laugh.

He then turned towards the other pair and bid his farewell.

"I wish you a pleasant evening for the rest of the ball."

"Likewise", Toshiro's polite tone never faltered during the whole conversation.

Once the saw off the pair, they finally proceeded to the garden. Outside the air was fresh and the guests mingled with each other, chatting about various things and gossiping about various people.

"You're a great actor, did anyone tell you that?", Momo poked her partner.

"So are you but now let's get to business", Toshiro cut the conversation short.

There was a small maze cut out from bushes tall enough to hide a grown adult in the garden. Toshiro and Momo entered the maze as if simply wanting to take a walk. Inside it they sped up and Momo led them to another exit from the maze that was beneath the window of the room they would need to get in. There was a tree beside it, so they could climb up the trunk and enter.

They both took off their masks and laid them underneath one of the bushes. Momo took off her gown while Toshiro watched out for unwanted witnesses. She folded the dress and laid it with the masks. Beneath her dress Momo wore some a pair of shorts and an off shoulder shirt. Strapped on her legs were her daggers, a rope and a small bag. She gave the rope to Toshiro. Then she climbed up the tree with practised movements. At the trunk leading to the window she took out her dagger and forced it between the window and its frame. Soon enough the window opened up and she slipped in. Then she motioned Toshiro to throw the rope to her. Momo caught the end of the rope and held onto it as Toshiro climbed up. Afterwards Momo closed the window behind him.

Momo scanned the room for the desk that should contain the paper she needed.

"We're lucky that the moon is shining so brightly tonight", Momo remarked as she walked to the only desk in the room.

"It doesn't provide us cover when we leave."

"But it makes searching through the documents easier."

Paper rustled as Momo skimmed through the texts. Finally one document caught her eye.

"Found it", she announced and waved a piece of paper towards Toshiro.

He in turn nodded and they left through the window. Outside Momo put on her gown again. They were about to slip back into the darkness of the maze when the voices of the guards patrolling the area entered their ears.

[I forgot about the guards!]

Their masks were still underneath the bush and they wouldn't have enough time to get them and put them on. Panic started to rise in Momo but suddenly Toshiro pushed her against the wall, caging her with his arms and murmured:

"Play along."

Momo barely registered his words before his lips touched hers. A soft sensation filled her mind as he pushed his lips against her. There was a moment of blankness until realization hit Momo.

[He's k-k-k-_kissing_ me?!]

Momo's eyes widened in shock but then the words he said before resurfaced in her mind and she understood his intentions.

['Play along' he said, so I should do that as well or else the guards might notice.]

Toshiro was surprised to find Momo respond to his kiss as her hands wandered up his chest to his neck and hair, pulling him closer.

The guard who arrived around the corner spotted the couple and were about to call out to them when they realized that the pair was making out. Uncomfortable at the shameless behaviour they retreated and decided to take a different route.

Once Toshiro and Momo were sure the guards had left for good, they broke their kiss panting heavily as they had not dared to breathe within the tension. They gazed in each other's eyes with conflicted feelings for a while. Toshiro was the first to break eye contact as he turned to the side. Momo still slightly dazed saw his cheeks colour pink and became embarrassed as well. They didn't speak but a mutual understanding passed between them: They would keep this incident under wraps.

This time, a lot more cautious than before, Toshiro and Momo snuck themselves back into the party. They mingled between the guests for some moments longer and helped themselves to the food before leaving and returning with the carriage to the ship.

#####

Gathered in front of the captain's quarter were Uryuu, Kisuke and Shuhei. They were waiting for their captain and Momo to finish changing. Why were they changing together? Because it was more efficient and they needed every second, in case they had to sneak into the party again.

Soon enough, the door opened and the trio was let in. Spread out on the table was the sailing chart, the diary and the stolen paper already and Momo was working hard to decode the diary.

"Is it the right one?", Kisuke asked without bothering to greet Momo, but it didn't bother her.

Time was precious.

"Yes, it seems to match", Momo replied, a smile surfacing on her lips, "However the language is the Nameless Language."

"It's still good. We won't have to go back again", Toshiro nodded in satisfaction, "Rest up tonight. We'll continue this tomorrow."

Everyone in the room nodded and left for their rooms.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

**"I cannot let you go on a mission as dangerous as this one."**

**"Why? You know that I might be the only who would still recognize _him_ or he recognize _me_!"**

**"What if it is _not_ him? What would you do?"**

**"I would return, ready to take on my duties as expected of me."**

**"I know that you had sword loyalty to him when young and that you still hold on to that oath even now."**

**"Why don't you choose a queen to conceive an heir?"**

**"You know quite well that I am not capable of doing that with the sickness I carry. I fear that I have not much time left."**

Momo woke up with from her dream abruptly and sat up. Feeling that she would not be able to sleep again after dreaming of that meeting she had when overhearing them. Maybe returning to that mansion had triggered those memories.

Her feet led her to the deck and she leaned against the railings, breathing in the fresh sea air. She closed her eyes to feel the wind breeze upon her skin. Footsteps sounded in the night nearing her. Momo did not turn around as she didn't feel any hostility and appreciating the night air for a moment longer.

"Can't sleep?", came the question from beside her.

"Toshiro… ", Momo said in recognition and sighed, "Yes I can't sleep."

"Bad dream?"

Momo thought to have heard concern in his voice but dismissed it.

"Not exactly… just a memory", Momo tried to keep her answer vague.

"Hmm…"

Toshiro did not speak any further but simply stayed beside her as accompaniment. Momo enjoyed the comfortable silence between them.

#####

The next day, Momo, Shuhei, Kisuke and Uryuu gathered again within the captain's room. Toshiro was already waiting for them, while going through the diary and the paper they had retrieved. It was a cryptograph wheel. Toshiro did not look up as he greeted them and went straight to the point:

"I'm surprised that his daughter could memorize this picture within a short span of time and replicate it with no errors."

Momo smirked at the compliment and teased him:

"It's rare for you to praise someone Captain."

Toshiro dismissed the sarcastic comment as he replied:

"I know when something is worth the praise and this is one of them."

The retort certainly baffled Momo since she did not say anything again.

"How far have you gotten?", Kisuke spoke up to diffuse the awkward atmosphere.

"Not too far, but enough to now the approximate direction we should take."

"I didn't know the captain could read the Nameless Language", Momo commented thought it was more of a question.

"Only the basics. Someone who learned it taught me for fun."

[For fun, eh? That much would not be taught for fun. I'll need to keep a better eye on him.]

Toshiro pointed at a location on the map.

"It should be one of the three islands there, north to the location of the shipwreck. It not too far either compared to the other islands. He must have been swept up through the currents and stranded there. He probably didn't know that the mainland wasn't too far from there either."

"Tough luck, eh?", Shuhei said pityingly.

"Since we'll be coming from the mainland direction, we will arrive at the island first, so we should go for the island furthest from the shipwreck location", Kisuke analysed.

"Yeah", Momo agreed, "The area around the other islands is filled with rocks and cliffs, that could puncture the ship like a needle does a paper and quite a number of them are underwater. It's one of the reasons the royal ship sunk in the first place – not to mention the fire that broke out because of some idiot smoking near the hay for the animals."

Toshiro nodded as he took in the information. He stood up and announced:

"Then let's head there for now and if we find out anything more, we'll decide again."

Kisuke nodded as he started consulting with Shuhei about the course they should take. Meanwhile Toshiro walked over to Uryuu and Momo, who stood walked outside and waited for him.

"Uryuu, how are the supplies? Do you think we have enough?"

"I went over the list this morning with the others already. We've got enough to last for a month."

"Looks like our last loot was better than expected."

Toshiro discussed a couple of more things with his quartermaster while Momo droned out their talk and watched the crew work and scrub the deck. She spotted her cabin mate climbing the mainmast and checking the riggings while shouting over to a blonde haired man on the foremast. She didn't watch them bickering for long since a hand tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm?", Momo turned around.

"I want you to continue and decipher the diary and update me on the information. I'll come and change places with you once lunch comes around", Toshiro ordered and left once Momo gave an ok.

#####

An hour had passed already and Momo's mind was still working with full concentration that she didn't even notice Kisuke and Shuhei's absence and the entrance of Toshiro who wanted to check up on her. Momo was already working on her third paper. The other two were beside her were filled with her handwritings and drawings related to the text. Translating the text became easier over time as she eased herself into the code language. She didn't notice Toshiro leaning over her and watching her progress until she felt his hair tickle her ear. She turned to see what was wrong and Toshiro's face appeared. The shock made her unable to compose herself and she simply stayed stock still.

From Toshiro's throat rumbled a satisfactory hum and he straightened himself. Only then did he perceive Momo's frozen appearance staring to the side, where he was a moment ago. At first he wondered what she was doing and was about to ask, when he realized how she might have turned that way. A low chuckle resounded from him and frozen Momo finally thawed. Her cheeks turned pink and with jerking movements her head turned back forward.

"W-what are you doing here?", Momo stuttered.

"Just checking up on you", he replied while stifling his laughter.

"W-why did y-you not say anything when you entered?"

"It's me room, so why should I?", he retorted.

He refrained from mentioning that he had knocked and got no response. And when he entered he saw her working so diligently that he felt like not disturbing her. Seeing her get riled up over his answer entertained him.

"How far have you gotten?", he asked instead of teasing her again.

"You've got eyes, don't you?"

"… Why don't you go and eat in the kitchen? The food's ready."

Still mortified at her own behaviour, Momo didn't reply and stood up, leaving for the kitchen. Toshiro gave a wry smile after Momo's departure and sat down to continue her work.

#####

Momo sulked at the thought of her actions in front of Toshiro. She barely touched the food she got from the cook.

"What ails you mate? Do you not like the food? Should I make you something else?"

The voice of a young girl entered Momo's ears and she glanced up in panic.

"Oh no, no, no Yuzu, your food is great. My appetite's not in the right place…", Momo trailed off as she started digging into her food instead.

An angelic smile spread on the young girl's face as her worried complexion brightened. Momo smiled as well and continued eating properly this time. She had often wondered over the last few days how a girl like her ended up on a pirate ship. Although Yuzu continued with her kitchen work, she still seemed bothered by Momo's earlier behaviour.

"So what's your trouble? If it's not the food that's wrong", Yuzu enquired with a concerned face.

Momo felt bad for worrying her and answered truthfully:

"I made a fool of myself in front of the Captain and he made fun of me."

Yuzu gave a harmless laugh as she understood what happened.

"He didn't actually mean that. You see, he seems to have taken a liking to you. I haven't seen him that happy for some time. He ain't got a lot of chances to relax", she explained.

Yuzu saw that Momo had finished eating and took her plate to the sink where she continued talking.

"The captain may seem overly serious with his words but he is also caring. As you can see from his attire, he is also very humble. He does not dress flashily like most captains do. He is the practical type, wearing clothes that also help him blend in with the crowd better. It makes him feel closer to the crew."

"That's quite hard to imagine with his white hair", Momo muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, must have been my imagination."

[Good, acting surprised always works.]

Yuzu continued:

"We're not a tightly knit crew here but closer than most I must say."

"I can see that. The crew listens to him most of the time. Usually the crew dismisses most of the captain's selfish wishes."

"He's not being selfish", Yuzu denied, "Though he has his reasons and they are mostly for the crew's welfare."

"Hmm…"

#####

Two days passed and they finished the decoding. As to celebrate this Yuzu said she would prepare something special. Toshiro went up deck to look for Momo as Yuzu had told him to. When he spied her, he called her over:

"Hey Momo, want some watermelons?"

"Watermelons?", Momo repeated as a memory flashed though her mind.

**"Do you like watermelons? I really like them, especially cooled ones in the summer."**

**"Really? I like them as well", Momo giggled.**

Momo laughed at the sweet memory. Her clear tone rang over the deck.

"Yeah sure Cap'n!"

Toshiro looked a little confused at her laugh but simply thought her weird. Some of the crew looked up at the sound of her voice. Some smiled at seeing Momo have fun.

Momo followed Toshiro downstairs to the kitchen. Yuzu was cutting some watermelons and arranging them on a plate. She gave small plate to Momo with two slices on it and a big one to Toshiro with what must have been half of a watermelon on it.

Curious, Momo looked at the chef who noticed her inquiry.

"The Captain loves watermelons."

[I see.]

Momo's head bobbed up and down in understanding.

While she leisurely ate her pieces, her eyes wandered to Toshiro's plate and found it almost empty.

"You really like watermelons, huh?", Momo unintentionally blurted out.

"Yeah", was the short answer and Toshiro immersed himself in eating again.

"I like them as well", Momo whispered.

Toshiro heard Momo even though it was barely audible and looked rather wistful for a second but the girl beside him stayed unaware.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

**"Though you are an accomplished and distinguished knight _and_ the daughter of the General, you are _also_ the daughter of my dear cousin, the _only_ one left next in line for the throne."**

**"Please grant this selfish wish of mine for once Sire! _Please_."**

**A young lady dressed in a knight's attire was kneeling while pleading in front of the throne.**

**"I treasure you as much as I would treasure my own child. You have once gone through it and now I cannot bear to see you in such danger again."**

**"One year. Give me one year to find his whereabouts and confirm it myself."**

**The king sighed when he saw the determined look in his niece's eyes.**

**"Fine. I shall grant you this wish under the condition that if you do not accomplish your goal before your 21st birthday, you must return to perform you duties."**

**"As you wish, Your Majesty. I give my utmost thanks for your leniency."**

**A look of happiness could not be restrained from Momo's face even though she tried to be serious.**

Momo's eyes fluttered open in the morning light.

[Why did I dream of that again?]

Momo couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.

#####

Soon enough, Momo's fears came true.

"Goodness me!", Momo cried out, "This damned storm's gonna to be the end of us!"

She was helping the crew with tying the crates down so that they wouldn't skid around when the boat rocked because of the waves. Water spilled over the deck as most of the crew started getting under deck once finishing up. Shuhei was waging war with the sea as he tried to guide the boat though the raging waves. The wind whipped against the glass behind which Shuhei was relatively unharmed by the storm. Toshiro was there with him just in case. Uryuu was ordering the members around while the riggings had to be checked and the sails were withdrawn, tied to the masts. Suddenly the ship shook violently and Momo was thrown off her feet. Her left arm scratched against a rusty nail as she rolled over the deck. A small gash formed on her upper arm as the rain flushed the blood dripping down her arm away. She bit her lips together to withstand the sudden pain.

Momo's clothes were fully drenched by the rain when she went downstairs. The members were taking turns of checking out the deck and doing what was needed.

As the boat rocked hard, a couple of men became very seasick and the ship doctor, Hanataro had his hands full with trying to cope with his patients when Momo entered with her bloody arm. His eyes widened as he immediately went for the first aid kit he had recently gotten and took out some bandages and disinfectant. Momo flinched when the alcoholic liquid touched her wound and send a sharp pain through her arm.

"Ugh…", Momo grimaced.

"How did you get this?", Hanataro asked her, concern written on his face.

"Rusty nail."

Hanataro sighed at the unexpected answer.

"Ye may be a pirate, lady, but yer still a girl and girls should take care of their skin. The cap'n says that often to the girls on board. If he sees you, he'll definitely say it. He'll say 'Scars don't suit a lady's skin!'"

Hanataro imitated his captain by saying it in a deep voice and with a frown on his face. He tried to be as serious as possible with his boyish voice but failed instead. Momo laughed at the impersonation and Hanataro started laughing as well.

Another hour passed before the storm finally settled down and the sailor dared to poke their heads out. Momo went up to where the helmsman stood. Toshiro had switched with Shuhei who seemed rather exhausted.

"How's it going?", Momo entered the small cabin and gave Toshiro and Shuhei a bottle of water.

"Good", Toshiro answered.

His sight was flicked to the cloth wrapped arm and he knit his eyebrows together.

"How'd you get that?"

"How'd I get what?"

"Bandage."

"Oh, rusty nail", Momo nonchalantly replied.

Toshiro's frown deepened as he scolded her:

"Ye may be a pirate, Momo, but yer still a girl and a girl should take care of herself. Scars don't suit a lady's skin."

"And there he goes again", Shuhei muttered from behind.

Momo was reminded of the ship doctor's antics and grinned. Misunderstanding it, Toshiro scowled:

"Wat's there to smile 'bout?"

"Nuthin' cap'n", Momo replied with a straight face.

Abruptly the door to the small cabin slammed open and a short blonde girl rushed in. Three heads turned at the same time to her.

"Captain, sail ho!"

"Who's it?"

"Captain Aizen!"

"Him again?"

Toshiro's face showed annoyance.

"What's wrong?", Momo asked him.

"Aizen is a pirate captain that likes to kill off other pirates if he sees them in his territory – it's not his territory but he calls it his territory. The storm must have gotten us off track. We weren't supposed to cross waters with him", Toshiro groaned at the thought of trouble.

He turned to the girl standing in the doorway and told her to get Kisuke to his room. He then left the steering to Shuhei and marched off to his quarters with Momo behind him.

#####

"That guy's following even now", Toshiro grumbled.

He had hoped that Aizen would give up once they were out of his waters but looks like he could scrap that idea.

"Uryuu, I want the deck cleared and the guns ready but keep them hatches shut and stay low until I give the signal. I'll try to talk with Aizen but if he ain't listnin'… Ye can tell Shinji to send 'em to Davy Jones' Locker. I'll not be losing me men over this", Toshiro growled.

"Aye Cap'n", Uryuu replied and left.

Once the other ship neared, Toshiro placed himself on the quarter-deck with a telescope. He could see the other ship's captain standing near the rails like him with a telescope. When they were near enough, Captain Aizen shouted to them:

"Good-day to you, Captain Hitsugaya! Lovely weather, isn't it?"

"What d'ye want Captain Aizen", Toshiro demanded cutting straight to the point.

Sosuke Aizen's smile faltered for a moment before replying in a tone as if it were natural:

"I've come for the fee o' crossing me waters."

"Fee? What _fee_, Captain Aizen? I don't recall 'em being _your_ waters", Toshiro snickered.

Finally Sosuke's smile broke and an ugly scowl surfaced instead.

"I'm trying to be polite but alas yer going too far with that. Men–!"

Toshiro reacted immediately as well.

"Uryuu–!", he cried out and the hatches beneath opened to reveal cannons ready in position.

"Fire!"

Momo hear Uryuu's shout and a moment later the booming sounds rang out as cannon balls shot out. While watching the other ship's deck, Momo realized that there weren't many men on board.

[Strange… very strange…. It couldn't be–?!]

Momo turned around and she was right. Numerous hooks were on the railings of the other side. The first of Aizen's men were already climbing over the railings and entering the deck.

"Toshiro behind us!", Momo called out and the captain whipped around.

"Shit!", he cursed and screamed, "Get yer weapons out! Enemies on deck!"

Momo also drew out her cutlass and looped the nearest head of the pirate climbing over the rails off. She continued to cut off the ropes and the seamen fell back into the waters. The other ship neared enough to put planks across the railings and the pirates rushed over with a roar. Some that arrived on the Ice Ring, tried to secure the planks but not many succeded

The crew of the Ice Ring fought with the trespassers and soon blood was spilling over the ground. Metallic sounds rang over the deck and screams of pain and yells of insults accompanied it. Momo had already killed three men and was onto her fourth one when suddenly both ships shook violently. Many on board lost their footing.

"Cap'n! Secon' ship sighted!", someone called out in the midst of it.

Toshiro scowled as he heard the news:

"Those blasted dogs must've been observing our fight! They think they'll beat us now because we're worn down!"

A black dot was gradually growing in size as it neared them.

"Cannon ball incomin'!", someone shouted as people scrambled to get a foothold.

The ship rocked at the impact. Toshiro lost his balance and his sword flew away from his grasp over the edge of the ship.

"Damn it!", he cried out.

Toshiro gave orders to turn the ship while some fended off the last of the previous enemy batch. The deck was becoming a mess while the enemy approached. Aizen's men were screaming words of retreat.

Toshiro flung out orders to his men to throw off the enemy pirates instead of engaging them for too long. He saw Aizen retreat while leaving his men behind and took out his gun. He shot with it a few times to get attention and roared at the opponents.

"Lookee here! Yer captain's running back with his tail between his legs! Now if ya'll don't want yer livers gutted out and roasted for ye to eat, yer better get off me ship! Or I'll personally blow yer brains out!"

Toshiro pulled the trigger again for good measure. The trespassers faltered as they saw their captain sailing away and the third boat approaching. Most of them decided to jump off and swim back to their ship without further encouragement. The rest stayed behind out of anger. They wouldn't die without a fight, dragging down as many as they could to death with them.

Momo looked around her and calmly observed the situation. The third ship was getting dangerously close. She quickly gave a warning to Toshiro:

"Captain, they will be soon upon us!"

[Damn it. At this rate we're not going make it. Even though I prefer to not use it, if it goes well, they will retreat.]

Momo grimaced at the thought and sighed as she resolved herself. She fought through the some pirates to get near her captain.

"Captain Toshiro", she called out.

"What?!", Toshiro snapped at Momo but she did not even flinch.

"Please give me the order to exterminate our enemies."

"Hah? What are you saying at a time like this?!"

Toshiro was furious. He thought that Momo was joking around at such a time but when he saw her serious eyes he paused.

"Please or else it won't work", Momo pleaded and when she saw the question in his eyes she told him, "I'll explain later."

Toshiro heard the determination in the girl's voice and hoped that she had some kind of plan – but why did she need him to saw something like that?

"Fine", Toshiro relented.

He took a deep breath, praying that he wasn't making a fool out of himself.

"Momo, kill our enemies and bring me their captain."

"As you wish", Momo replied, her usual energy filled voice monotone.

She took out her daggers, crossed them and stepped forward. From her mouth came a chant-like rhyme:

"I am the blade and the blade is me. I will be the death of thee. Reflecting in the mirror is my other side. I am your horror. The nightmare's bride."

Toshiro barely heard her say that within the commotion as she advanced towards the enemies. What happened next left him wide eyed.

As swift as a cat Momo darted in between the bodies on the ground and those still struggling to stand. The enemy ship was nearing and only several meters away. Momo increased her speed and ran upon the plank still laid out from the earlier fight. Once she reached the edge she jumped. Her jump was so powerful that brought her to the other ship's edge but she didn't stop there. With no useless movements wasted her blades flashed in the sunlight splashing red behind them as they cut through the throats of the pirates. An occasional stab in the heart could be seen as well while blades were repelled and brushed to the side.

Toshiro felt as if he was watching an elegant dancer as Momo massacred her opponents – yes, it could only be called a massacre. What else could Toshiro compare it too when the men died left and right beside her but she was left untouched?

Cries of surrender rang out from the other side soon enough. The enemy captain could be seen on his knees as he begged for mercy. Mercy came – Momo looped off his head. Once Toshiro saw that, he felt a tinge of fear seeing the beautiful form of the Ruby Princess stand there with the captain's head in her hand. It snapped him out of his reverie and he cried out:

"Come back Momo!"

He saw the girl's head turn to him and a shiver ran down his back. Her eyes seemed so demonic as if something evil possessed her. Their eye contact broke as she gave a small bow in acknowledgement. Just as fast as she had hopped to the other side, she came back slipping through the enemies. This time the ships were close enough that Momo didn't have to use something to propel her forward.

As she stepped in front of Toshiro, she knelled down and offered the enemy's head to him. Toshiro reached out to take it and realized that his hand was trembling a little. Was he scared? No, he had seen plenty of death and killed several as well, so why should he tremble now? It was simple – the excitement of seeing the Ruby Princess in action had left him somewhat terrified of her prowess. It was a strange feeling.

Toshiro took the head from the girl and turned towards his men who were still standing stupefied at the scene in front of them.

"We got their captain's head already! What're ye waiting for!? Go and plunder their ship but don't kill them! I think they got enough damage already, don't ya think?", Toshiro laughed out loud as he said those words.

Encouraged by their captain, their fighting spirit rekindled and they stormed the other ship with a vicious yell.

After seeing his men off, Toshiro finally turned towards Momo:

"You've got some explaining to do young lady."

He told Uryuu to take over and gestured for Momo to follow him. Momo stumbled a little on the way to the captain's quarters. Toshiro pulled out a chair for Momo to sit and sat down on the opposite side. Momo shook her head.

[Ugh, my sight's a little shaky from the combat.]

Then Toshiro said two words that made Momo sigh.

"Now, _explain_."

Momo scratched her head with a troubled face as if wondering where to start and sighed again. A little headache was building up.

"Um… well…you see", she said as she fumbled with her hair, "It's a long story…"

"I've got all the time in the world", Toshiro answered firmly.

Momo grimaced at her complicated past and thought about how she should reveal it without giving away her real intentions. Her headache was getting stronger.

"I have a bit of a history with a certain group", Momo started while rubbing her temples, "It started when I was young. I was kidnapped…."

The word 'kidnapping' spurn Toshiro's interest even more but he didn't interrupt her.

"I was eleven years old at the time and my twelfth birthday was coming up. I was playing outside with my friend when some men appeared and took us away. The rest after that is a little vague with becoming conscious and unconscious again…"

Momo laid her arms on the table and propped her head down on them.

Momo's voice trailed off as she tried to find her next words. Memories of the nightmare flashed through her mind. The rough handling of the men. Her friend separated from her and whom she had not seen ever since.

"It was dark most of the time", Momo continued with her head down, "They gave us to eat and if we misbehaved, they punished us."

Toshiro didn't like the direction the story was going but kept listening as he nodded to show his attention. Momo suddenly threw her head up with eyes that showed fear, resentment and anger. Her voice was a pitch higher:

"I was sold off to–"

All of a sudden Momo's body wavered and collapsed to the side. In panic Toshio stood up and ran over to Momo quickly. Her face was flushed. Toshiro had a feeling about what it could be and held his hand against her forehead. He knew it – Momo was burning up with a fever.

"Damn it, you should've told me, idiot", he mumbled and carried the girl to his bed.

Toshiro frowned. Momo was probably saying the truth, but it wasn't also the whole truth. She had most likely left out certain parts, such as her _friend. _Much to his chagrin Momo was overwhelmed with a fever right at the part when it was important. Such a vague answer left him with a lot of questions but seeing Momo ill in bed made him feel bad. Toshiro sighed:

"I need to get Hanataro. Why didn't I realize…"

Momo was barely aware of her surroundings. She vaguely remembered someone giving her medicine and water to drink. Cool liquid flowed down her throat. Two shadows moved about her saying something but all Momo could think of was that she was feeling miserable.

[That's why I hate removing the limiter…]

Momo's thought trailed off as she fell as sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

Even though Momo got better over the next few days, Toshiro did not breach the topic of her past again. She got up this morning feeling rather refreshed.

"Land ho!", Hiyori yelled out to those on deck.

Hiyori was the girl who had also previously alerted Toshiro about Aizen's ship. She was half-a-head shorter than Momo, dressed in faded green pants and a light blue shirt with an orange sash around her waist. Her blonde hair was tied to into pigtails, though hers seemed more like spiked-tails.

"We're finally getting there", Momo muttered as she headed for the captain's room.

The captain had apparently called for her. She knocked, heard a 'come in' and entered. Standing over the table was Toshiro with Kisuke as they pointed out various things about the route and the islands they were heading to.

"The map shows that the islands' connected by long hangin' bridges at several points. Pretty close to each other. By my reckoning we should take the route by land instead of water, Cap'n", Kisuke suggested.

"The map's ain't good enough for t' land route 'n the sea atta other part is treacherous. Ye there's any locals there?", Toshiro mused.

"Didn't Shinji say he's been 'ere before?"

"Apparently he got stranded there once 'cause of a storm. He's lived 'ere till a boat picked him up and left him at port."

"He'll be the guide then?", Momo joined their conversation.

"Kisuke, could you go call Shinji? I still need to talk with Momo."

"Ay Cap'n."

Once Kisuke left the room, Momo asked:

"What do you need to talk about?"

"How ar ye feeling?"

Toshiro did not look up from the map as he spoke.

"Fine, so?", Momo answered lightly and crossed her arms.

"Fine?", Toshiro looked up this time and glared at her, "You were bedridden for three days! And on the fourth day you just say you're fine?! That was no ordinary fever but you just got out of bed this morning and start walking around the deck like nothing's happened! You should have at least waited for Hanataro to get a check up again."

Momo wasn't expecting such an outburst from the captain and was stunned for a moment. The young man in front of her sat down on the chair behind him, his face turning stoic again. Momo felt that arguing wouldn't do much at the moment and opted for the apology.

"I'm sorry to have worried you."

Apparently her answer was wrong because Toshiro immediately retorted with a 'who was said I was worried about you?!'

Actually that morning, her cabin mate Yoruichi came by to see how she was doing. Yoruichi had snickered about how the captain decided to let Momo stay in his room until she got better instead of bringing her back to their room. Apparently she heard it from Hanataro. She had left with a sentence that said 'The captain really cares about you!' Momo had laughed it off but now that she thought about it…

"Anyway, I don't think that we are going ashore today. I'll let the crew rest before setting off tomorrow afternoon", Toshiro changed topic.

Right then Kisuke and Shinji entered while discussing about the island.

"… and I know me way 'round those parts. Just some trickiness with the local, see, they ain't too bad t' get along with but like their distance from large groups", Shinji was answering a question when he walked in.

"Are ye up for it?", Toshiro immediately go to the point.

"Make no doubt of it Captain!"

"Good."

#####

It was early afternoon when the ship finally anchored down at the beach.

Shinji led the party that would try to batter with the locals for food and drinks, while restocking on other things.

Time flew by and evening came. It was the time that everyone was looking forward to. The captain had given his consent in letting them celebrate. They had gathered underdeck in the dining room next to the kitchen, the largest room on board. It was just large enough to fit the whole crew in which made it very cosy. Unexpectedly for Momo, it was Izuru who brought the cask of rum and heaved it onto the table. She didn't expect the Boatswain to be a drinker since was a 'ball of negative energy' – courtesy of Momo.

Izuru poured out glasses to everyone. Shuhei lifted his glass to give a toast.

"Here's to ourselves and to our next merry meeting!"

Everyone responded with a yell and the merrymaking began. Cups were raised and clinked, emptied and filled, drunken and spilt. The sailors conversed and laughed in threatening yet light tones. They sang songs they all knew, told stories of the past and the current rumours. Momo enjoyed herself greatly that she didn't even notice the glass count go up at an alarming rate. It was no surprise that should end up very drunk in the end. As the pirates delved into the topic of seniority, experience and age, Momo's curiosity perked up.

[Surely he's over twenty.]

Such a thought floated around in her mind as she rocked on her chair back and forth.

"Say, how old 's the captain mates?", Momo threw out the question with a slurred tone and leaned back.

"T' cap'n? He's just turned nineteen this 'ear!", Shuhei answered her.

"_What?!_"

Momo's chair wobbled and she grabbed the table rim in a hurry. She ended up with her upper body leaned over the table and looking at Shuhei in disbelief. Suddenly she laughed out loud and slammed her hand on the table top several times.

"I can't believe it!", she said in between her laughs, "He's younger than me!"

"_Eh?!_"

This time it was the crew's turn to be astonished.

"How old ar ye?" someone insensitively asked, but Momo didn't care.

"_Twenty_…", she answered offhandedly but her expression suddenly turned dark, "Ya know, yer not supposed to ask a lady her age. As it chances, I'm generous t'night or I would've sliced the dolt who asked that question's balls inta pieces and fed 'em to the sharks. Add to this I woulda peeled the skin off his sausage and burned his hair into patches."

A shudder ran through the group as Momo finished her little speech. Just as sudden, Momo's visage brightened up again and she laughed out loud. Her face was flushed red and she sported a bright smile.

"Little Shiro's back!"

"Little Shiro?", the crew echoed and followed Momo's gaze.

The person Momo was looking at was none other than Captain Toshiro. The young man had just entered the room to find himself getting called 'little Shiro' by the Ruby Princess herself. Captain Toshiro stood stunned at the doorway as his expression slowly turned into disbelief.

"_What_ did you just call me?", he barely uttered out.

"Why it's little Shiro of course if yer younger than me!", Momo stood up and bounced over to the captain and swung her arm around him while raising her glass in the air.

Toshiro was frozen by the happenings, something else and the shock of disrespect still in his system. Meanwhile, Momo drank her rum empty and gave a content sigh. She proceeded to ruffle Toshiro's hair with her other hand and pulled him down to her chest to hug him tight. She rubbed her head against his hair while saying:

"Oh my! Shiro you're so fluffly! So fluffy!"

Like a satisfied cat she purred 'he's so cute!' and then collapsed on him with a smile. Toshiro barely caught her as she slipped off his shoulders. He finally snapped back to reality.

"She's out cold", said Yoruichi who was nearest to them.

Toshiro face had turned pink at the embarrassment. No one said a thing, because the captain's frown had dangerously deepened. His silence sent more waves of danger-warnings than if he had furiously yelled at them. He carried the sleeping Momo without another word out of the room. Once the captain left, everyone finally dared to breathe. They had unconsciously held their breaths to remain under radar. No one dared to think what the captain might have done otherwise.

At the captain's quarters, Toshiro laid Momo down on his bed. The unsuspecting girl was sleeping peacefully while her lips spread into smiles now and then. She murmured a 'Shiro's so fluffy' and Toshiro wondered what the heck the Ruby Princess was dreaming about. He was never called by a nickname before except when he was young, but that was another time. Momo could have called him 'Toshi' or 'T' or 'Hitsu' or whatever! From all the different pairings Momo could have thought up, she had to choose his childhood's nickname. The word 'Shiro' held many memories for him, nostalgic and painful. Unlike what the crew thought, Toshiro was angry at himself for being shocked at someone calling his nickname. As he watched the sleeping girl, he noticed something.

"Why do I feel like I've been bringing her into my room often?", he muttered his thoughts out loud then shook his head, "Guess I need a break."

He gave a tired sigh and laid himself down next to Momo, falling into a restless sleep.

#####

Toshiro woke up feeling drained. He had dreamed of his childhood which led to bad memories. It could definitely be attributed to yesterday's nickname disaster. Beside him Momo was still in dreamland. He slowly shifted over to the edge, careful not to wake Momo. He had set his feet on the ground when he felt his sleeves being pulled at. He turned around to look and found Momo tugging at his shirt with a sad face. She was still asleep but the next words she muttered made Toshiro lay back down.

"…on't go Shiro! Please don't leave me…"

Momo whimpered in her sleep and a tear trickled down her face. Toshiro was worried. He thought that she must be having a nightmare. His hand moved to Momo's face and he wiped the tear stain away gently with his thumb. He took her other hand and held it tightly as he softly whispered into her ear:

"Shh… I'm here. Everything is going to be fine. I won't go away, alright?"

Momo gradually calmed down and a smile formed on her face. Toshiro laid there for a while and pondered over Momo's words. After Momo's breathing steadied and he deemed it safe, Toshiro quietly slipped away to leave.

Outside on deck people were starting to move about, completing tasks that they had been assigned. They had been allowed to sleep in and the sun was already pretty high up. Downstairs breakfast was being served. Toshiro felt rather hungry, so he went straight to the smell wafting out from the kitchen.

"Good morrow Yuzu", he greeted the young girl working in the kitchen as he entered.

"Morrow Cap'n! How was ye night?", Yuzu asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Toshiro grumbled at the cheekiness:

"Careful lass, just because your brother is _that person_, don't expect me t'go easy on ye."

"Aye, aye Cap'n! I'll be careful next time!", Yuzu laughed unfazed by the threat and went on to make some sunny-side-up eggs.

"The usual Cap'n?"

Toshiro nodded and sat down on the chair in front of the counter. The kitchen counter resembled the counter of a bar. On one side were the chairs and the other side was the heart of the kitchen.

When Toshiro got his plate, He saw a smiley face staring back at him.

"Yer…", Toshiro irritation was growing but he didn't speak any further and let it slide.

Suddenly Momo burst into the kitchen with bed hair and all.

Toshiro was surprised to see her already up and seeing her panicked state he wondered what was going on.

"Wha–"

Toshiro didn't even get to finish his first word when Momo interrupted him.

"I'm so sorry Captain!"

Mom did a ninety degree bow towards Toshiro and stayed like that.

"I overstepped my bounds yesterday! Please forgive my disrespect! I'm sorry for giving you a nickname like 'Shiro' of my own accord!"

Toshiro twitched at hearing the name again and sighed a sigh of 'so-that's-what-it-was-about'.

"It's fine so stop bowing."

Momo peeked through her fallen bangs and slowly straightened herself. Her face was red from embarrassment at the memory of her disgraceful behaviour. Even though Toshiro deemed it fine, she couldn't help but feel guilty at embarrassing the captain in front of his whole crew. She was also angry at herself for letting herself go like that. What annoyed her more was that she had used her childhood friend's nickname thoughtlessly. It was _his_ name after all.

"I'm really sorry for calling you 'Shiro'!", Momo repeated.

At the mention of the nickname, Momo noticed Toshiro freeze up before finally replying that it was fine already and she should stop. Something inside Momo stirred and a small grin formed on her lips.

"You really forgive me for calling you 'Shiro'? Really, really? I can't believe that I actually call you 'Shiro' in my drunken state. Though 'Shiro' really fits your hair colour."

Momo's devilish grin spread further with every flinch Toshiro made when she said 'Shiro'. He nearly choked on his water on the last 'Shiro'.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?!", Toshiro finally burst out.

"No way I would call you 'Shiro' just for fun because of your reactions", Momo replied with an exaggerated innocent tone.

Gone was the thought of not using that name anymore.

"You…", Toshiro felt speechless at Momo's character change.

"Hey Shiro, what's the plan today?", Momo blatantly starting using the newfound nickname.

"Stop calling me 'Shiro'!", Toshiro retorted but nevertheless answered her question, "We're setting out once preparations are finished. We'll try to explore the route set by Shinji and Kisuke and update the map."

"Okay. Can I go ashore and look around the beach? I won't go far."

Toshiro nodded.

"Thanks Shiro!", Momo shouted while leaving a flabbergasted Captain behind.

"That girl…", Toshiro grumbled with great irritation and a string of curses started forming his mind.

Yuzu who had been watching the whole scene silently giggled to herself while pretending to cook. She most certainly didn't want the captain's wrath raining down on her – which he would certainly do even if her brother one of the most fearsome pirates in these seas. Not to mention her father was the famous pirate general during the Three Seas War – a territorial war between two alliances that led to many casualties. Though it was something from his youth, approximately 30 years ago, it had a lot of impact on the current generation pirates.

Her mother was also a famous person. As the daughter of the military's highest ranked general, she had learned various things from a young age. It did occur to Yuzu that it was strange how her father and mother could meet when they were worlds apart. It was something of a happy end for Romeo and Juliet she guessed.

While Yuzu was in her thoughts, Toshiro had finished his breakfast and left. Yuzu barely managed to catch his expression while leaving. It showed a small smile. Yuzu felt that she was seeing things. The _Captain_? _Smiling_? Yuzu rubbed her eyes. Even if the captain did smile, Yuzu hoped that he wasn't turning into a masochist. She truly hoped that he did not actually like how Momo treated him just now. Yuzu shuddered. She had better get back to work before she started hallucinating again.

#####

"What do you mean _Momo's disappeared_?!", Toshiro's calm voice was showing signs of anger.

The man in front of Toshiro fidgeted underneath his captain's piercing gaze. At the rate it was going, the man felt that he would soon have a real hole drilled into him by a bullet.

"W-well, the missus seemed t'be collecting some shell when she with a suddenness let go of 'em and ran toward the big stones nearby. She seem t'be shouting somethin' and didn't come back. Puff, she's gone Cap'n."

"That girl… She's gone off and put herself into trouble this time. Did the drinking have an effect on her after all? She did not exactly have a good night's sleep to ward off her hangover", Toshiro muttered to himself.

"Cap'n?"

"Get Ikaku, Yumichika, Shinji, Renji, Hiyori and Hanataro here with their weapons", Toshiro commanded.

"Aye!"

Toshiro turned around to call out to Uryuu and Shuhei.

"I need you two to watch over the ship and get ready for any emergency. I'm going to look for Momo. The way she disappeared is too suspicious. I'm leaving command to you."

Uryuu and Shuhei gave their consent and Toshiro went back to his room to get some things.

The party assembled and left for the place where Momo was last seen.

"A cave?"

The words left Toshiro's mouth before she realized it.

"Not exactly", Shinji answered, "If memory serves me right, it should leads to some'ere – though where's the question."

"Them traces left behind indicate more persons than one", Hiyori reported her findings.

"Kidnapping?", Toshiro mused.

"Very likely Cap'n", Hiyori nodded, "There're signs of struggles."

Hiyori pulled out something small.

"The Ruby Princess's earing", Toshiro recognized the ruby set golden earing.

He tried to peer into the dark cave and saw only black. The cave entrance was big enough for four people to enter simultaneously but seemed to get narrower further inside. They took out an oil lamp and Shinji led the way.

The cave was dark and damp. The smell of the sea wafted in at irregular intervals and thus creating air currents that could be felt inside the corridor. The cave narrowed as expected, but two people could still comfortably pass through side-by-side. The walls were wet and the ground was slippery. The whole thing led them to a wider space after a while filled with small stalactites and stalagmites. The paths branched off into two from there.

"Left or right Shinji?", Toshiro asked.

"It ought t'be left. The right would just loop around t'nother cave entrance near the beach."

"Then let's go", Toshiro said, not wanting to waste any more time.

Just as Shinji had said, the path led to the outside. The exit was inside a forest.

"Ah! I remember!", Shinji suddenly called out, "There's a small village near 'ere."

"It's probably 'em who kidnapped the Princess", Yumichika deduced.

"Circumstances points to it", Shinji agreed.

Toshiro nodded and motioned them to proceed.

They advanced through the thicket and followed small paths laid by the residents and animals. Shinji occasionally warned about a plant or two that might cause inconveniences. Swords cut through branches blocking the way and the unexpected animal encounter was dealt with it. They avoided any use of guns to stay unnoticed. Soon enough they saw smoke rising up above the tree tops and the village appeared though the forest. They stayed near the forest edge and observed the situation.

"What's going on?", Toshiro asked as he saw the commotion in the village.

Several people were running around and shouting to others. They were dressed in simple clothing covering only the barest of the body with leaves, pelts and cloth. Lines of paint coloured their skin making it seem like tattoos. Many of them had masks hanging on their hips.

"They seems to be gathering the residents fer something", Shinji responded after observing for a while.

"Let's follow them from the outside", Toshiro announced and started moving into the direction the villagers were going.

Toshiro's group moved along the forest edge while observing the people. They found the whole village gathered near the village entrance. The entrance directly led to a small clearing between the huts where an unlit bonfire was. An old woman exited one of the huts while the others waited outside. A young girl came up to her and gave her a bowl and cloth. Together they entered the hut again.

"Seems the Grandmother's tending t' one", Shinji concluded at the scene.

"Could it be Momo?", Toshiro contemplated.

"S' likely."

"Why dun we jus enters upfront all treathnin an' jus make 'em hand over the Ruby Princess, Cap'n?", Renji suggested with Ikaku nodding beside him in agreement.

"Ar' ye stupid? They might just take Momo hostage instead."

The two men fell silent at the rejection but Shinji intervened

"Naw Cap'n, that might just actually work."

"What do you mean?"

Shinji explained his thoughts quickly to the group and Toshiro gave his consent after going over it in his mind.

They sheathed their weapons and left the hiding spot to enter the small village. The moment they stepped foot through the entrance, one of them noticed and the villagers turned around with their men pointing their spears at them. A somewhat elderly man stepped out of the circle. Shinji stepped forwards and greeted them.

Toshiro stood alert some steps behind and watched Shinji negotiate with the tribe's leader. He used a language Toshiro was not familiar with – probably the local's native language. Shinji turned around and mentioned Toshiro to come over. The captain stayed vigilant as he walked to his subordinate.

"What is it?", Toshiro asked once he stood beside Shinji.

"They said somethin 'bout Momo's similar to them great ancestor."

"Ancestor? Similar?"

Shinji nodded and Toshiro felt confused.

"Did you ask them why they kidnapped Momo?"

"Aye. They says that Momo followed them and slipped, so they carried her 'ere to be treated."

"Can we trust them?"

"Aye. This folk's always truthful. Lying would dishonour them or something. Had t' be quite careful in the days to not be discovered lyin'. Else I'd be one of them decorations on their spears now."

As Shinji made the last comment, Toshiro glanced at the spears carried by the men. Small skulls and bones adorned the spear's staff at different lengths for each person. Toshiro inwardly grimaced at what the various things could be.

"Can we see her?"

"Nay, not yet. Though once the Grandmother finishes we should be."

"Then we wait."

Several minutes passed before someone finally left the tent. It was the young girl from before. She ran up to the tribe's leader and whispered something in his ear. The leader in turn nodded and faced Toshiro's group. He said something while pointing at Toshiro. Shinji nodded and turned to his captain.

"Cap'n, it seems the Grandmother asked them to let you into the hut. He especially said 'the man with the white hair'."

Toshiro was surprised. He wondered how the old woman knew that they were outside and even his hair colour. Could she see him? Or did she notice the commotion outside? Nevertheless, Toshiro took the chance to enter enemy territory. He did not fully trust them.

Inside the hut it was dark. Not dark enough to make one blind, but dark enough that coming in from the sunny outside would render one blind for a while. Toshiro had to blink a few times and wait a bit before his eyes adjusted. Lying on a stray bed covered with a cloth was Momo. A cloth was wrapped around her head and a small piece of cloth lay upon her forehead. Beside her, the old lady from before sat and took the cloth off her forehead. Then old woman turned around. Toshiro gave a bow like Shinji instructed him to do and sat down. He tried to look at the old lady but his eyes strayed to the unconscious girl more often than he liked.

"Boy."

The first word that she used to address Toshiro stunned him. It wasn't the choice of word but rather the language she used.

It was the Nameless Language.

Toshiro's knowledge of that language was not as extensive as Momo but he could speak it enough to get by, he supposed.

"Yes Grandmother", Toshiro answered.

"Boy, what you seek is already near and yet you do not see it. I wonder if it is destiny or fate that led to the crossing of you and that girl. I can only tell you that you will have to choose in the near future between two paths. One will leave hurt but give comfort. The other will leave sacrifice and yet give happiness."

"Is that not the same?", Toshiro couldn't help but ask.

The old lady was speaking in riddles to him. It felt like being at a fortune teller's place, but strangely he was also getting a bad premonition. What the grandmother said contained misfortune either way. It made him sigh inwardly.

"Boy, you may not understand yet, but you will when the time comes."

"I see."

Toshiro did not wish to discuss the topic any further.

"How did you learn this language?"

"This old grandmother's position inherited the language from a long line of ancestors. It is an almost forgotten language of this village, before it reformed to the current one."

"Ugh…"

Behind the woman, Momo stirred awake.

"Momo!"

Toshiro got up and went over to her. He gently laid her back down.

"You shouldn't get up yet. They told me you hit your head when you fell. You idiot, how could you be so careless?"

"Ahaha, Shiro is worried about me", Momo laughed and put her bandaged left hand on her chest.

"Now is not the time for jokes", Toshiro scolded, "And you even hurt your hand!"

"Now, now. Don't be like that. I'll be careful next time."

"Ya better be."

Momo finally noticed her surroundings and the old woman beside her. She was silent for a while as she gathered her memories together.

"Hello Grandmother", she finally spoke in the Nameless Language

"You knew she could speak that language?", Toshiro asked.

"I heard you talk before I actually got up."

"Child, you look just like our revered ancestor."

The old woman smiled and took out and old rolled up piece of paper from a box.

"This has been passed down in this village from elder to elder with its story."

On the unfolded paper was a portrait of a woman in her mid-twenties. Her features greatly resembled that of Momo's. Beside her was a man of similar age, who had white hair and aquamarine eyes. Characteristics that reminded of Toshiro but he did not resemble him otherwise.

Momo immediately recognized the man in the picture, though the woman also poked her memory but nothing definitely came.

"This is the first generation king. It was said that he married someone from outside the country but the books do not tell much of it. He is a legend that established the current kingdom and made it proper. The various kings and queens after him tried to do the same but did not reach his level."

"The first king, but is that really his wife? If so then…"

"The woman in the picture is our revered ancestor. She made our village prosper with her husband's help. At that time the village was about to be destroyed by invaders. They created plans that toppled the enemy and saved everyone. Then a natural disaster almost swallowed the village, but they warned us and guided us. During a plague our revered ancestor personally gathered the plants and herbs from the dangerous places and made the medicine that saved everyone. At that time, the tribe was much larger than now. It was much later that our people split and led to the current times."

"Though I didn't understand everything just now, I get the fact that she seems to be a great woman", Toshiro remarked and the old woman nodded.

"You children are direct descendants of them."

"Wait, wait, wait. I get the fact that Momo might be one but me? It's only the hair colour. The eye colour is off."

"The stars have shown me that you are one."

"…"

"Don't be so shocked Shiro. During the reigns of different kings and queens there were also some illegitimate children who've had their own descendants. I could be just as well one of them."

"Don't call me Shiro – And yes, you might be right."

The old woman slightly shook her head with a wry smile as she listened to their conversation.

"If that is the answer you wish to believe in then I will not interfere."

Toshiro and Momo fell silent at the woman's words. They were each contemplating about the words on their own.

Finally Momo spoke to which Toshiro could only give his agreement:

"This is quite the discovery."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

After a day of rest, Momo was up again on her feet and ready to explore.

They had left the village after dining with them as they were invited. Some of their men and wished to spar with some of Toshiro's group, so he let those who volunteered go ahead with it. Renji, Ikaku and Yumichika took up the challenge. Momo was surprised that the feminine looking Yumichika would actually want to fight – actually he was just roped into it because of Ikaku. They gave many thanks and returned to the ship where Momo was immediately sent to the captain's quarters for better rest and told to stay put. The rest of the men started surveying the path Shinji had drawn up with Kisuke to get to the other islands. They had covered a great deal already and found the bridges leading to the other islands as well.

Momo got onto deck and started looking around for Captain Toshiro to get some work on the diary done. When she didn't find him, she went to his quarters and knocked.

"Enter."

Momo stepped into the sunlit room full of books, maps and shelves. She sometimes wondered if it was a library instead of a bedroom. Momo asked for an update on things and Toshiro shared his current pool of information.

"According to the diary, vast amount of treasures from the ship and a couple of others washed ashore with him. They gathered the treasure and hid it before thieves could gets hold of it. They were planning to retrieve it after reporting to the kingdom, but it didn't go as planned. The exact location is tricky, though it appears t' be a cave."

"Caves are no good for a large group to travel in. The air is stale down there and you would suffocate after some time unless there is some air circulation because of another opening", Momo mused.

"We'll have to make do. This treasure will relieve the burdens of many if given out. It's not like we could spend it all on our own."

Toshiro's hands flipped through the pages of the diary as if trying to see if he skipped something.

"Then I'll take over the translation again."

"Be my guest."

Momo and Toshiro swapped places and Toshiro left the room. She went over how far Toshiro got with his decoding and continued where he left off. There wasn't much left but some final clues could be hidden in the last few pages.

A couple of hours passed and Momo could finally put her pen down. The translation was completed.

[Let's just check one more time.]

Momo skimmed through the pages when the inner lining of the diary cover came off.

[Uh… Did I handle it too roughly?]

Momo picked up the paper that fell to the floor. It was full of handwriting in the common language.

"The curse on the crown is true. Anyone who is not of royal blood will meet his demise upon touching the crown with bare skin. Three of our group of five have met their untimely end already because they didn't believe the rumours and touched it. I do not know how much more time the last two of us have left after doing the same. I pray for our safe departure to the kingdom and for the tribesmen who helped and died. May they rest in peace."

Momo frowned at the ominous message.

**"You are searching for the 'cursed crown'?", the grandmother shook her head in uneasiness.**

**"What do you mean by 'cursed crown'?", Momo was intrigued.**

**Though the name gave a sense of foreboding, Momo felt it was necessary to know.**

**"Though since you are descendants it should be okay but don't let the others touch it."**

[Grandmother refused to talk any further than that. It seems that it was a taboo topic among the tribe.]

Momo sighed.

[Should I tell this to Toshiro? But he seemed to be pretty bent on getting it. Making the citizens' lives easier. With the King's frail health the country's situation is not improving too well.]

Knock, knock, knock!

"Enter!"

Yoruichi's face popped in.

"Momo, the Cap'ns calling fer ya. We're setting off to find the cave soon."

"I shall be there in a minute."

Yoruichi closed the door and Momo quickly scooped out the papers and diary and stuffed them in a small bag. She took her weapons and exited the room.

#####

Finding the path

The group of pirates had travelled for a while through the underbrush and the tropical trees. It was quite humid between the vast amounts of plants and made the cloths and bodies damp.

[It's somewhat difficult to breathe as well.]

"How far?", Toshiro asked Shinji who walked in front.

"Almost there", Shinji replied and after a few steps they the undergrowth gave way to a small clearing.

Right in the middle of view was the cave opening yawning at them. The trail of people stepped out of the jungle and crowded around the entrance. Nothing but darkness greeted them.

"According to the diary, there should be a straight path that gets narrower and then suddenly forks off into two directions. We need to take the right path since the left seems to have traps installed in them – though I wonder if they will still be functioning after such a long time", Momo asserted.

"What comes next?", Toshiro urged her to continue.

"Next is a small underground cavern that has five paths branching off. There is a rift in the middle and a bridge connects to the other side. The second one from the right is the correct one. The others will loop or have traps. Afterwards it the path goes down and there should be another underground cavern. That's where the treasure is located."

"Then let's set off", Toshiro declared.

While Momo was speaking, everyone else had started preparing already. They were a group of six about to enter the cave. Momo, Toshiro, Shinji, Yoruichi, Renji and Shuhei would enter while Hanataro, Chad, Ikaku and Yumichika would stay behind for any emergencies.

The cave opening was only big enough for three people to enter together and as Momo had said, the tunnel only narrowed down further inside. At the fork they turned right and eventually arrived at the small underground cavern. The ceiling was only two meters high.

"There's only four entrances", Yoruichi commented as she stepped up behind Momo and peered over her shoulder.

"The first o' the right is buried in rubble", Shinji pointed out.

Meanwhile Yoruichi wandered over to the hanging bridge and inspected it. Her hands travelled along its materials, structures and fastenings.

"The rope will hold us", she turned to the group and said, "Bu the water underneath's unexpected. I thought that it was supposed t' be a rift?"

"Who cares, at least the water will catch us if we fall", the red head of the group replied.

[What Renji says is right. Why is there water? Did it change over time?]

The group carefully crossed the two metre long bridge. The rift filled with water was wide enough that most wouldn't be able to jump over it.

[Ugh… I don't like the creaking sounds this bridge is making.

They took the first entrance on the right. The way sloped downwards. The walls were wet and slippery.

"Watch your step!", Toshiro called out from the front.

The tunnel was barely large enough for two people to pass through side-by-side, however it widened as they further went in. Though it was dark, the torches lit the path.

"I think I see a light in front", Momo informed.

She spotted something glowing straight ahead and it became bigger the nearer they got.

The exit was large enough for five to go through simultaneously. It opened into a cavern larger than the one before. Piled in the middle of the place were a treasure chest and several bags of gold with its contents spilling out. Gold and silver plates and cups were piled together with swords and gems. All this stuff was surrounding a tall rock that appeared like a pedestal. Upon it was what the goal of the whole journey was.

The Grand Crimson Lotus

Shuhei walked over to it. He reached out his had to touch it.

**"Don't let the others touch it."**

"Wait!"

The helmsman turned around in confusion. Momo had cried out in panic and her mind was rushed to find an excuse.

"Hm?"

"Don't touch it yet. You might set off a trap."

The stretched hand was pulled back very quickly and he retreated. Momo carefully prodded her way forward to the crown. She found an inscription on the rock.

"There's something written here", she called out to the others,

"Beware to touch the crown with skin

A reminder of the deadly curse that rests within

Doth royal blood flow through your veins?

Then take it back to the origin's place."

"That sounds very ominous Cap'n", Yoruichi grimaced.

Shuhei, who was beside her, shuddered.

"I feel glad I didn't touch it."

"Let me see", Toshiro walked up to the inscription.

"I gets the feeling that the stains on the rock are blood. Aren't they kinda reddish?", Renji was feeling Goosebumps.

"Don't be a wimp", Shuhei snickered.

"Says the right one", Renji scoffed.

"Will you shut yer mouths ye brainless chickens!", Toshiro yelled in anger.

The two men immediately shut up.

"All the text say's that the crown can only be touched by descendants of the royal household", Toshiro concluded.

"So, what do we do?", Momo prodded.

"Obviously take it."

"But the curse–"

"Who would believe in a curse like that? The diary didn't mention any o' it."

[How do I say this without mentioning the diary entry I found?]

Momo's voice was getting agitated and Toshiro started to frown.

"Even if it didn't they could have known and been cautious about it. It was probably common sense to them."

"They probably just wrote this t' scare people off."

"But what if it is true? It would put us in serious danger."

"Get off me back with your suspicions."

Toshiro was getting irritated and tried to touch the crown but Momo intervened and pulled him back.

"Don't be crazy! There's plenty of other gold here lying around! Just leave the crown."

"Why should I? Tis the damn thing we came for."

Toshiro flicked Momo's hand away from his wrist. Anger seeped into his words but Momo didn't back down.

"The old lady said it, didn't she – that we're descendants of them."

"Why do you simply believe those words, now that you need it, when you denied it right before?!"

"Such a curse is trifling. You've got to take a risk in such things."

"I don't believe you! You are hiding something – something that gives you confidence that you can touch it. And I'm not letting you touch it until you tell me!"

[What am I doing? Why did I say that? This is the perfect opportunity to find out whether he is the real deal or not – so why do I feel so afraid?]

Toshiro fell silent at the outburst. His face turned stern and his voice turned hard.

"What actually gives you the right to say this?"

Toshiro slowly spun around and started walking towards Momo.

"What actually do _you_ hide that gives you authority like that?"

Toshiro stopped in front of her and leaned forward.

"_Who are you?_"

Momo averted her eyes from the pressure and took one step back in intimidation.

"Take it", she relented and shut her eyes, "I can't watch it."

Toshiro swivelled around and marched towards the crown and swiped it from the pile of gold.

"See. Nothing happened", Toshiro said triumphantly.

"I'm not gonna praise you, so don't bother", Momo dejectedly answered.

[Now I've got the proof that I've always wanted but why – why do I feel lost?]

#####

Danger

Momo sat down on one of the rocks in the cave and waited. Toshiro sent Yoruichi to call the others outside to come and carry the gold. Shinji, Renji and Shuhei took the big treasure chest and took turns to carry while bringing it outside. Soon enough Yoruichi returned with Hanataro, Chad, Ikaku and Yumichika. They also started packing everyting into bags and carried the stuff out. Everything was cleared. Toshiro and Momo also carried a bag each, though Toshiro's was larger and heavier.

They entered the first underground cavern with their bags of treasure. The treasure chest was carried over first, and then the others with the bags went. Yoruichi crossed first, followed by Chad, Yumichika, Hanataro and Ikaku. Momo was next and Toshiro would go last.

Momo carefully treaded onto the bridge. Its structure made it difficult to cross it very quickly unless one tried to run. The wood creaked under the weight.

[Ugh… I _really_ don't like this creaking.]

Just as she thought that, one of the planks broke and Momo's leg slipped through.

"Hyaa!"

"Momo!"

The bridge swayed strongly. Momo grabbed onto the rope when she fell and managed to secure herself just in time. She had long boots on but they were ripped and pierced by the wood.

"Ugh…", Momo groaned.

Toshiro threw his bag of gold to the other side and stepped onto the bridge.

From behind Momo heard Toshiro come over and the bridge wobbled.

"Don't pull out yet", he warned and hocked beside her.

He broke off the wooden splitters and made the hole larger. He slowly lifted Momo's leg out of it and pulled her up. Together they crossed to the other side. Hanataro came over with his small kit. Toshiro took off the shoe and let Hanataro have a look. In the meantime he took a cup from the treasure and used it to fill it with water from the rift. He brought the water to Hanataro to wash and disinfect the wound. Toshiro told the others to go ahead already and wait outside. After the doctor bandaged Momo's lower leg, Toshiro helped her wear her boot loosely. He gave Momo's bag to Hanataro and let her use himself as support. The trio left the cave.

Outside the others were waiting and Toshiro gave them a nod. Everyone stood up and marched into the forest while Shinji led the way back to the ship.

"Thanks", Momo muttered.

Toshiro barely heard the girl and replied with a 'Your welcome'. The rest of the way was mostly shrouded in silence.

#####

Night had fallen and Toshiro couldn't fall asleep. What happened that morning still bothered him. He guessed he needed some fresh air. He exited his quarter and leaned against the railings. He peered over the deck and found someone unexpected. He descended the stairs and walked over to the person sitting and leaning against the railings while looking out at the now dark ocean. He wordlessly sat down beside her.

Momo didn't turn around but knew he was there. She didn't feel the need to talk and just took in the night breeze.

Toshiro grumbled inwardly about what to do. He wanted to say something but didn't know how to start. In the end he just went with his feeling.

"How's your leg?"

"It's fine now. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"It was just a scratch."

"Hmm."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Why did you act like that?"

Momo didn't answer his question but instead turned around and said with a light tone:

"I never finished my story, did I?"

Toshiro knew that Momo wasn't waiting for an answer and kept silent until she decided to speak and she did. Her voice reminded one of a someone telling children a fairy tale.

"Let me tell you a story of two children.

Long time ago there were two children happily playing together. They played together every day they could and cherished each other a lot. They were very close friends.

One day, as the girl and boy were playing, they strayed off their usual playground too far. Suddenly big mean and scary men appeared and abducted the poor children. They were put into a cage together where other children were being held. They were chained. Other big men came and watched them and the boy and girl saw the other children come and go. Day by day they lived in fear and darkness. They only had each other. They had to do everything they were told to or else they would be punished.

One day another group of men entered the place with weapons and slaughtered the abductors there. They took all the children with them and… separated them."

Momo paused a little before she continued.

"Though the boy and girl begged, the men didn't listen to their request of staying together. And so they promised each other to find one another again. The boy was left with the group and the girl was sold to another. The girl never heard of the boy again."

Momo's light tone hardened as she went further into the story.

"At the place to which the girl was sold, she was subjected to cruel and harsh training. Murder became as easy as cutting butter to her. The only control preventing her from going crazy was the restraint implemented into her by the group so that she could not use her skills against them. Over a year later, the group got busted and the girl was rescued but the boy was never found. Years later the girl – now grown up – received a chance to find the boy again and set out on a journey."

The wind blew quietly after Momo finished. Toshiro didn't say anything and neither did she. Suddenly Momo stood up and rigidly rotated to face Toshiro. She then knelt down on one knee, took the unsheathed sword to lay it in front of her and kept her head bowed. She flinched a little at the pain but ignored it. However Toshiro saw it and objected:

"Hey, your leg–"

"Your Highness", she cut him off, "Your humble servant seeks this of thee. Please return to the palace as the rightful heir to the throne – as Prince Toshiro H. Hyorinmaru. The crown is the proof. Say the word and this humble servant shall do as you wish."

Momo heard laughter upon the end of her speech and looked up. Toshiro was laughing – pretty hard at that.

"You–pft–you", Toshiro tried to get his words out in between his laughs, "you– What are you _doing_?"

He laughed loudly again without bothering to think whether the others would be woken up.

Momo frowned.

"I do not see the funniness of my actions, Your Highness", Momo answered with a straight face.

"How could I _not_ laugh? You're acting all weird and being extremely formal – and stop it with the highness stuff – it's not _you_."

Momo bowed her head again.

"As you wish Your Highness, but if I may ask – how do you know who _I_ am?"

Toshiro's laughter stopped. He saw Momo's serious face had not changed at all.

"You… are being serious?"

"I am perfectly serious Prince."

Toshiro stared at Momo's face and his eyes narrowed before saying:

"I refuse."

Momo's eyes widened a little. As she stood up she said:

"Forgive me for my insolence Prince, but–"

Momo's demeanour changed with the next words.

"–do you _know how long I have searched for you Shiro?_"

Toshiro noticed the way Momo said his nickname was different from how she usually said it. It was pronounced with a sense of longing and certainty, as if the name had finally found its owner.

"I've finally found you! Why? _Why_ won't you come with me?! It's a life better than the one you have now! Your crew won't be punished but instead set free with rewards to boot. You can change the country that you said was making life hard! So why…?"

Tears streamed down Momo's face as her last words became a whisper. Toshiro stood up and took her into his arms. Momo struggled a little but couldn't put any strength into her arms as she hit his chest. She repeated 'Why?' once more and her hands clutched at his shirt.

"I'm sorry but I can't", was all he whispered as he stroked her hair.

Momo's sobbing became louder as she wailed into his chest and Toshiro tightened his embrace.

#####

"Where to now?", Momo asked.

"To the kingdom", Toshiro replied.

Momo had found herself on the captain's bed once again after she had cried herself to sleep on his chest.

[He must have carried me there.]

It had put her into an irritable mood – not to mention that her left leg occasionally gave her trouble.

"Good. Now that you have gotten your treasure, you don't need me anymore. I will return to my place", Momo announced.

"Why don't you stay here?"

"Are you seriously asking me that or are you just being polite?", Momo scoffed.

"I'm being serious."

Momo sighed and turned to Toshiro.

"After yesterday night, you should be aware of exactly who I am –or do I still need to spell it out for you? I'm grateful that you didn't take me prisoner but I need to return since _you_ didn't want to take up your duties, _I_ will have to take them up."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you kidding me? I mean this is j–"

Momo was stunned.

"You really don't know?"

Toshiro's face was blank.

Momo shook her head in frustration.

"I am Momo H. Tobiume, next-in-line to the throne and about to be announced Crown Princess after the rumours of you being the prince have been deemed false by me."

Toshiro was dumbfounded.

"You are _who_? No, no, no – wait. Let me get this together. You are _that_ Hina The little Hina with whom I played together?"

Now it was Momo's turn to be dumbfounded.

"You mean you didn't _know_? After I told you the whole story yesterday? Are you an idiot or what?"

Toshiro shook his head.

"You're getting this wrong. You couldn't know, but my memory from the past is somewhat hazy especially from the kidnapping case. After we separated, I got into an accident where I hit my head pretty hard. I got amnesia for a while before my memories returned in fragmented. I don't even remember the promise you talked about."

Momo's mouth hung open in disbelief. It opened and closed a couple of times.

"A-are you _serious_?", Momo struggled to get the words out.

Momo's fuse blew.

"_No_ _way!_", she shouted, "What have I been _wasting_ the best years of my life for?! I am such an idiot for falling for you! I can't believe it!"

Momo stormed off to her room after that and left behind a frozen Toshiro.

"Cap'n, ye really messed that up."

It was Yoruichi who came up to him from behind, having watched the whole scene unlike most of the crew, who only paid attention when their voices grew loud.

Toshiro finally broke out of his daze and slapped his forehead.

"_Great_", he murmured sarcastically, "_You did a great job there Toshiro_."

His lips had formed into a thin line.

The rest of the voyage, the two didn't speak to each other – though it was more Momo ignoring Toshiro every time and Toshiro finally giving up.

At the port of destination, they parted ways. Momo didn't take anything with her except for the things she had with her before she boarded the ship. A couple of days later, announcements of the upcoming ceremony for the crown princess were posted in all over the country.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

"'Ey Cap'n, please stop sulking 'round", Yuzu the kitchen chef sighed.

"I am _not_ sulking around", Toshiro replied indignantly.

"Then why d'ye still stare at the poster announcement of the Princess with a sulky face?"

Toshiro laid down the poster on the counter with a sigh.

"Ye know, all the mates knew ye had a thing going for the lady. Yer were pretty dense Cap'n."

"Stop bothering me with that."

"Even yer language has regressed back to that time."

"Is that so? Oh right, you came here with your sister when the old captain was around for a visit, was it?"

"Ye were still talking all proper at the time."

Toshiro gave a dry laugh as he remembered. A brief period of silence descended between them.

"Why didn't ye do it Cap'n?", Yuzu finally asked.

"Do what?", Toshiro replied lazily.

"Go back to be a Prince."

Toshiro sighed again.

"You and the crew know well enough why I said no that night. I saw you all hiding underneath and listening into our conversation."

Yuzu flinched at being discovered.

"Ahaha", she shrugged the accusation off, "The Captain found out, I see. Cap'n, ye thought she was a normal girl hired by the royals, didn't ye?"

"…"

"If ye had then ye might've considered it, right? But ye wouldn't abandon the crew so easily, would ye? An' that's the troubles."

"…"

"Oh come on Cap'n. Don't be such a dickhead and jus go after her. You've got Shuhei and Uryuu 'ere don't ye? We'd already made our minds up long ago – had a feeling the day would come you'd be discovered. Man up, will ya."

Toshiro frowned but broke into a smile.

"Such a sly bunch."

"Ehehe", Yuzu shyly giggled.

Toshiro stood up and went for the door.

"I'm gatherin the crew, so ye better get up there as well Yuzu."

"Aye Cap'n!"

"Oh and that wasn't a compliment."

"Hey!", Yuzu said in protest as her captain disappeared behind the corner.

Everyone had gathered on deck for the announcement of the captain.

"Morrow mates, I've got something to say. I'm steppin down as captain today an' going after someone. There's something I needs to do. I know this is all sudden but I know as well that yous can take care o' yer own."

"Took ye long enough Cap'n!", someone shouted out and everyone laughed.

At that, Toshiro smiled.

"T-t-the C-captain _smiled_!"

"Shiver me timbers! Me thinks saw something incredible!"

Toshiro grew irritated at the nonsense responses the crew was giving and yelled while stomping his foot:

"Hold yer tongues! What nonsense are ye all spouting like brainless monkeys?!"

The whole group went still. None of them wished to anger the youth who had bested their old captain with his swordsmanship a year after his arrival from an enemy ship. The old captain had the best swordsmanship on board. He didn't look like it but Toshiro's strength was only second to Chad who had the greatest strength from the crew.

"Captain, take this with ye, you'll need it!", Uryuu shouted and threw up a small bag to Toshiro, "I made sure not to touch it. I dun want t' end up with a curse myself."

Toshiro caught the bag with a swing of the hand took a peek inside.

"Thanks mate. I better get going so it'd be great if yer could drop me off on land."

"Heading towards it already Cap'n!", Shuhei shouted out from the cabin where he stood.

"I am captain no more", Toshiro shook his head with a grin.

#####

The sound of birds' wings flapping around and their lovely chirping could be heard everywhere in the capital, even in the palace. These sounds entered the ears of a young lady from the royal household as she sat at the open window and stared at the palace gates. She was dressed in fine red cloth tailored into a dress fitting her figure. The soft smell of flowers emanated from her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as her gaze wandered over the city.

From the tower, where she was positioned, her eyes travelled along the whole city with a stair-like build. The lowest was the largest area, surrounded by a ring of water and one big wall. Then on higher ground was where the middle area resided, surrounded again by a ring of water and wall. The highest ground was the where the palace was situated. Water and concrete encircled the castle. The other areas had several big and small gates to let people through, but the palace area had only two: the main and the back gate. The one the young lady's gaze ended at was the front one, the main gate.

This young woman was going to become the crown princess after a ceremony the next day. Her name was Momo Hinamori Tobiume. She was the daughter of General Tobiume. However, she was also the daughter of Lady Hinamori Tobiume, first degree cousin to the current king.

[What are you doing Momo? You didn't even hear him out when he tried to talk and now you're expecting him to still show up?]

Momo grumbled in her mind and didn't notice the woman coming up behind her.

"Momo dear, what's wrong?"

Momo turned around.

"Mother…"

"What is it my child?"

Lady Tobiume sat down beside her daughter.

"Mother", Momo began, "What would you do if you had finally found the one of your life but he didn't reciprocate your feelings?"

Looking at the crestfallen figure of her daughter, Lady Tobiume pulled her to her chest and stroked her hair.

"Did he actually say that he didn't love you?"

Momo backed away from her mother in a fluster.

"I wasn't talking about myself. I was just talking hypothetically…"

Momo trailed off when she saw the look in her mother's eyes and leaned against her again.

"No", she answered, "He didn't say anything like that. He – I-I never gave him the chance to after his horrible blunder."

"What did he do wrong, dear?"

"He actually didn't recognize me – he didn't _remember_ until I told him face-to-face who I _was_."

"Was Toshiro being a bad boy again?"

"…No he wasn't… But how do you know mother?"

"Naturally my cousin and I had a nice long chat after your departure and return. I know what's going on, Sweetie. Your trying to hide that your pirate captain isn't the Prince won't change much. Since you decided to finish what you started."

"I'm glad mother, but I still wish that I could see him one more time."

#####

The ceremony for giving Momo the Crown Princess title was a grand one with many high ranking officials as well as various noble houses attending. All Momo had to do was walk up to the front and kneel down in front of the throne. She would be presented with the tiara signifying her position and pronounced crown princess by the king. That was it.

Momo took a deep breath soon she would be called in or rather her entry would be announced. She took a deep breath again and took a step forward.

[Let's do this.]

Same time at the castle gates a young man walked up to the guards standing there, a smirk on his face.

Momo knelt down in one elegant motion while keeping her posture straight. It felt as if she was floating down. The king stood up and walked forward. Standing near the princess was the high minister holding the tiara on a small purple pillow lined with gold. A guard came up to the minister's side and whispered into his ear. Once the king arrived at the minister's side, the minister forwarded the message he received. The king nodded and frowned somewhat.

Momo vaguely saw it from the corner of her eyes. She barely heard the king say 'let him in'.

"Rise Princess Momo."

[What's going on?]

Momo stood up without question and waited for further instruction.

[What did the minister tell him?]

She heard the doors behind open and saw the king and minister stare intently at the entrance. Momo curiously turned around. Her eyes widened.

"Shiro?"

The person who entered had white hair gelled back and turquoise eyes. He had a dark blue triangular hat on his head and was dressed in a navy blue pants and coat with white and silver linings. A slight frown was on his face as if somewhat moody from something recent. As this person's eyes met the eyes of the princess, the expression smoothed over. A small smirk crept up his lips. He marched forward without regard for anyone and stopped a meter away from the princess. He took off his hat and gave a deep bow. He kept the hat to his chest.

"Your Majesty, if I may introduce myself. I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya but that is just my current name. My former name is Toshiro Hitsugaya Hyorinmaru."

The announcement shocked the whole crowd inside the hall. Even Momo herself couldn't believe what she was hearing.

[What is he _doing_?]

King Ukitake didn't know what to do. The young man in front of him claimed to be the late king's, his brother's son. He could definitely see the similarity, but couldn't just take his word for granted in front of the whole country's representatives.

"What do you base your claim on?"

"Oh that", Toshiro said unconcernedly and took the small bag hanging on his belt.

He opened it and pulled something out. Sounds of breath sucking in and cries of 'oh', 'eh' and 'ah's could be heard when they saw the object the young man pulled out.

"The Grand Crimson Lotus…", King Ukitake was speechless.

He had a feeling that the boy would have something up his sleeve to boldly stride into the throne hall like that but to expect the lost crown was something entirely out of his mind.

"Upon the Grand Crimson Lotus rests a curse that will endanger anyone is not of royal descent and touches it with bare hands. It is a confirmed curse that has been handed down in the royal family. If you are able to touch it so easily without gloves you must be my real nephew", a smile spread on the king's face.

"Long time no see uncle", Toshiro casually greeted.

"What are you here for, Toshiro? It is very obvious that you did not want to inherit the crown when Momo came back alone."

"I just had some business with our dear Princess here", Toshiro grinned at Momo.

"Your Majesty, if I may speak with the Prince?", Momo turned to the king.

"Yes."

"Why did you come, Shiro?", Momo raised an eyebrow at her childhood friend.

"I couldn't simply leave our conversation unfinished without you hearing me out."

"Is that all?"

"Just hear me out, will you?"

Momo nodded. Toshiro glanced at his uncle who understood. He let the hall get cleared out with the excuse of 'due to unexpected circumstances, the ceremony has been suspended until further notice'.

Left in the throne room were Toshiro and Momo.

"Now talk", Momo demanded.

"Alright, alright. I'll get to it", Toshiro sighed.

He gave a deep bow.

"I'm sorry for everything", he said and stood straight again.

"Is that it?", Momo's cross voice pierced him.

Toshiro shook his head.

"I'm sorry for not noticing that you were actually Hina. It did surprise me that you used that name during the masquerade infiltration. I should've noticed with all the hints you gave me. I… I want you to know why I said no at that time."

"I know already. You didn't want to leave your family behind, right?"

"It wasn't only that."

Toshiro's eyes averted from Momo's before continuing. He started fidgeting.

"I actually thought –since I didn't know yet that you were Hina– I thought that you were just a knowledgeable girl hired by the king to search me out. So when you told me to return, I thought that if I became king, we couldn't be together and so I said that all that when you asked me and when I found out who you were, I tried to talk to you again but you wouldn't listen and when you left I didn't know what to do, but Yuzu told me to 'man up', so I followed you here and now I–"

Toshiro saw Momo's impatient face and flinched.

"I wanted to say I love you."

Momo sighed in exasperation.

"Took you long enough. What's with that way of talking until you're out of breath? I thought you might suffocate before you even got to the point."

Momo swung her arms around Toshiro's neck and leaned against him. She gave him a bright smile and inched closer to his face. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled while leaning down to her.

"I love you too", she whispered.

Nearby King Ukitake and High Minister Kyoraku peered out of a small gap made by the open door near the couple in the throne hall. They could see the Toshiro and Momo passionately kissing while creating their own little world around them. King Ukitake and Minister Kyoraku turned away from the opening with a grin.

"And so the story ends happily ever after."

"What are you talking about Kyoraku? If those two want to marry, then Toshiro must become the crown prince and not Momo. A princess can't marry a pirate captain. That only happens in a fairytale."

"Nah, they'll probably figure something out, Ukitake."

"You're as lazy as ever, even though you're supposed to figure that kind of stuff out."

"I think I'll retire once Toshiro becomes king and Momo the high minister. I think that she's got the right personality for that. She is dutiful, faithful and loyal. She will make a good wife."

"What are you saying Kyoraku? Of course she will be a good wife to Toshiro."

"Why are you two planning are future without discussing it with us?", came an icy voice from behind the two men.

The two men turned to find Toshiro glaring at them with Momo in tow.

"Ahaha", Kyoraku answered, "Want some wine inst–?"

King Ukitake clamped his hand over his idiotic friend's mouth and forcefully kept the hand down that was trying to grab the wine bottle nearby.

"We'll go our way now and leave you two alone", he quickly covered up and pulled the minister away with him.

"Uncle should really get rid of the minister already. The story about how he's making his secretary do all the work has spread even to the pirate world", Toshiro shook his head in displeasure.

"Don't be like that Shiro", Momo soothed him, "Though the idea that High Minister Kyoraku had was not bad. I was given the Princess title after they couldn't find you in case they needed to make me Crown Princess. Otherwise I'm just the daughter of General Tobiume with a bloodline connection to the royal family."

"What were you doing before you set out to find me?"

"Me? I was a knight."

"A knight? How could you do something so dangerous?"

"I've done more dangerous things than that in my childhood", Momo responded in a deadpan tone.

"Oh right", Toshiro remembered.

"So what's your decision?"

Toshiro replied with a grin:

"Let's go along with what Minister Kyoraku suggested. Even his ideas are not bad sometimes."

* * *

A/N: I hope that you at least somewhat liked it. Feel free to give any thoughts you like. This is originally the end of the story but there is an epilogue.


	8. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you to whitealmond and HiTsuHiNa for reviewing. I glad that you liked it. Also thank you to gamma2015 for adding this story to your favorites. Here is the Epilogue. I don't know if it is the kind of epilogue you were waiting for, but it's the only one I could think of. Plus it's the reveals quite a bit about the sequel called 'Scarlet Encounters', which is set prior to 'Identity'. I'll explain a bit more at the end to not spoil it.

HiTsuHiNa: I do have another HitsuHina fic in my list but the plot is not complete yet to publish it.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Haaah…. I really want to scream. I can't believe that organizing a wedding could be so tiring! _And_ I have my duties as the new minister! I can't believe he dumped it all on me! Hey say something Rangiku!"

The one who complained was a young lady aged twenty-one. Though about to be announced Crown Princess, the appearance of the original Crown Heir had shaken things up and she had stayed princess instead. Thus crowned heir to the throne again, the Prince also decided to take the Princess as his wife.

"Give your old partner a little breather girl. Dealing with all those orders is tiring for me as well", replied a young woman who was in her twenties as well though older than her conversation partner.

She was a woman with a well-endowed body. Her rose coloured gown accentuated her curvaceous figure. Her wavy blonde hair that would reach her chest was pinned up at the back with a net. A gold necklace without an adornment was tucked between her cleavage. Blue irises peeked through the heavy eye lids at the girl opposite. Dressed in a simple white gown – not the wedding one – and arms leaned against the table, Princess Momo was not listening to her friend at all.

"I know that he has all his duties to catch up on and relearn all that stuff, but would it kill him to at least check up on me?!"

"Sweetie you are being hysterical again."

"Mother…"

An elderly Lady entered the chamber in which the two girls were resting.

"Good afternoon Duchess Tobiume", Rangiku curtsied in greeting.

"Rangiku dear, please don't refer to me as duchess. The title feels so stiff. Also, I'm sorry that my daughter is bothering you", Lady Tobiume had a troubled face as she apologized.

"Not at all, Lady Tobiume. I _am_ familiar with the wedding procedures myself, so I feel rather happy to help out an old friend", Rangiku shook her head and smiled.

"Your wedding was months ago and I wonder if you really did as well as you are claiming. I really wasn't expecting to meet you there at that time. After what happened, I thought I would never see you again, just like Shiro… It was such a coincidence", Momo laughed heartily, "To think that you actually got married afterwards!"

Rangiku pouted and fumbled on the ring on her left hand.

"You don't have any right to say that!"

Momo smirked and waggled her finger in front of her friend with a triumphant smile.

"Our stories may seem similar but they are _not_!"

"So you say! Isn't the part where we both marry our childhood friends from whom we were separated the same?! Plus we met them both when we became pirates!"

"Now girls, this is no time to get agitated about the past", Lady Tobiume gently scolded.

The two young women sulked a little but nodded. Lady Tobiume smiled in satisfaction.

"Hey Momo", Rangiku called out, "Have you done it already?"

"Done what?"

Rangiku raised her eyebrow in annoyance. Realization dawned on Momo, knowing the personality of her former partner. She was almost shocked to oblivion when she finally understood the question.

_"Of course not!_ It is against the law!"

A flustered Momo waved her hands wildly in front of her with a flushed face. A smirk crept upon Rangiku's lips.

"So you're a virgin, huh?"

"Why are you talking like you are looking down on me?!"

"Do you know what newlyweds do on the first night of the wedding?"

"Of course I do! They consummate the marriage."

"Do you know what that means?"

"O-of course I do!"

"Oh really?"

"I will not say that vulgar word!"

"You know, I get the feeling your darling Toshiro won't make a move on you at all. You have to take the initiative girl!"

Lady Tobiume silently giggled as she watched the two girls in front of her bicker around. However she felt it was time to stop them.

"Momo dear", she interrupted the conversation, "Actually I am here to deliver a message from Toshiro –"

"Really?!", Momo cut off her mother, Rangiku's conversation immediately forgotten.

"Yes dear. He says that he has managed to get some time off this afternoon and asks if you would have some time."

"Yes! Tell him yes Mother!", Momo excitedly answered without hesitation.

"Then it's time we get back to work Momo", Rangiku sighed.

"Let's go Rangiku!"

"She's not listening anymore", Rangiku mumbled and bid Lady Tobiume goodbye.

#####

"I'm sorry for not coming to see you", Toshiro voiced guiltily.

The couple was taking a stroll through the back garden of the castle. Flowers bloomed in various forms and the scent floated through the air.

"I-I understand that you have much to do! I have my own duties as well. Ever since Minister Kyoraku decided to make me his successor, I've had to learn various things additionally", Momo replied in a flustered tone.

She remembered complaining about the same thing to Rangiku and now that she was openly apologized to, she regretted saying those things.

"What's wrong? Your face is red."

"It's nothing! Nothing I say!", Momo replied in a pitch slightly higher than intended.

"Really?"

"Yes."

[Somehow I can't get used to him showing his feelings so openly to me. His concerned face was so _cute_!]

Momo shook her thoughts out of her head.

[It's not the time to be thinking these things.]

"For some reason I feel unusually excited", Toshiro scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Huh?", Momo didn't get what her fiancé meant.

"Our wedding I mean. I get excited every time I think about it. I feel very happy."

Toshiro stopped walking and Momo halted as well. He turned and faced the girl and rested his hands upon her shoulders.

"Thank you", he said, "Thank you for finding me."

Momo was visibly confused.

"I never got to say it but thank you for all you have done."

A smile spread on Momo's face as happiness burst inside her. With a sudden impulse she hugged the young man in front of her and gently led her lips to his. A sweet kiss ensued in a garden full of blooming flowers – like a scene out of a fairy tale.

#####

Big bells rang as the day of the wedding arrived. Inside the capital's largest church stood a young couple facing each other in front of an old priest.

Toshiro took the ring from the soft cushion and placed it in front of his about-to-be wife. As he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger, he vowed:

"I, Toshiro Hitsugaya Hyorinmaru, take you, Momo Hinamori Tobiume, to be wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

With the last word, the ring was perfectly fitted upon the bride's. It was now Momo's turn to do the same.

"I, Momo Hinamori Tobiume, take you, Toshiro Hitsugaya Hyorinmaru, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen."

The priest solemnly declared but smiled as he said the next words.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Loud cheers filled the hall as the couple's lips met while entranced in their own world.

"The Cap'ns finally done it now!", Yuzu had tears in her eyes as she happily exclaimed.

"You sound like a mother sending off 'er son Yuzu", Yoruichi beside her laughed.

"You're so mean~", Yuzu pouted.

"Don't be so mean to our chef Yoruichi – or else your portions might shrink", Kisuke teased.

Yoruichi clicked her tongue in annoyance but her festive mood immediately returned. The whole pirate crew had been invited for the wedding. It was something they definitely couldn't miss out.

"Too bad we'll be enemies soon", Shuhei sighed from behind them.

"Hm?", Shinji who stood beside him prodded.

"We _are _pirates after all. Even if we ain't as extreme as most. Our actions are unlawful. It ain't gonna be easy to meet each other then."

"Won't the Cap'n be King? He can change the law can't he?"

"Don't be such a dumbass Shinji! As if he could change the constitution just like that!", Hiyori hollered as she stepped on his food.

Shinji's screamed drowned in the music played as the newlyweds exited. Flowers petals were strewn about in front of their path. Happy laughter echoed from the walls.

#####

"Hah… It's finally over", Momo said relieved as she flopped down on the large bed.

"Yes, it's over", Toshiro agreed and sat down beside her.

He loosened took off his tie before lying down as well. His hand travelled to Momo's and their fingers intertwined.

"We're finally Husband and Wife now, aren't we?", Momo whispered to herself.

"Yeah", Toshiro beside her answered as he heard her.

A brief silence descended. It was a comfortable one where one enjoyed the presence of one another. Momo's thoughts drifted around from topic to topic as a certain memory resurfaced.

[He will definitely do something. I mean, he's a man, isn't he? He's got to have urges… I guess? Or am I not good enough after all? Is he holding back because of me…?]

Momo felt increasingly more bothered as time passed. Deciding to confront it, she rolled over to face Toshiro.

"Toshiro…"

"Hmm?"

The young man turned his head to Momo.

"Say… tonight… we will be consummating the marriage, right?"

"?!"

Toshiro almost choked on his spit.

"W-why are you asking me that?!", he frantically replied and his eyes widened.

In fright Momo began to nervously fidget and her eyes wandered all around the place.

"I mean– because– you see, Rangiku said that you might not do anything…", she trailed off, not knowing how to explain her situation.

"You pirate friend is putting nonsensical ideas into your mind again, I see", Toshiro sighed.

"Rangiku's not a pirate anymore! She is a duchess already!", Momo objected.

"Because she married that guy", Toshiro waived the argument off.

"Who has a history similar to yours, _yes_."

"We are _not_ the same!", Toshiro protested, "_He_ did it _willingly_. _I_ did not!"

"I get it, I get it", Momo gave up.

[This is totally ruining the mood…]

Momo pursed her lips together. Toshiro brushed his hand through her hair. His hand wandered down to her cheek.

"Sorry for getting worked up", he mumbled and pulled her closer.

He gave her a gentle peck on her forehead.

"It's fine", Momo murmured as she snuggled up into his chest.

Her eyes grew droopy. As Toshiro watched her, he felt that she seemed unusually adorable today as she glanced up at him from below. His heart pounded and a light blush settled on his cheeks.

"Let me rest for a bit Shiro", Momo mumbed.

Toshiro replied 'sure' without much thought and watched the girl in his arms close her eyes. He watched her chest heaved up and down into a slow rhythm as her breathing stabilized. Before he realized it, Momo was asleep.

"Momo? Hey Momo", Toshiro softly called out to her.

He received no response. He chuckled to himself at his on mistake.

"Now who was the one talking about consummating the marriage again?", he raised an eyebrow at while saying that.

Nevertheless he happily smiled while enjoying the warmth from Momo's body as he held her more tightly to him. His eyes closed shut and his breathing calmed. A peaceful sleep enveloped him.

* * *

A/N: Now the end of this particular story has arrived. However, like I mentioned in the beginning, this story has a sequel called 'Scarlet Encounters'. It will involve Momo's newly introduced friend. It's like a prequel to this story and will also include Momo's days as a pirate before she met Toshiro - though the main character will be Rangiku. The timeline will run parallel to Identity after a certain point.

I hope that you enjoyed this story. Feel free to give your thoughts on this. Until the next time.


End file.
